Just a Pretend Date
by AliceHoung
Summary: Rukia always had feelings for Ichigo. When drama queen Orihime cheated on Ichigo, Rukia had a big opportunity to fill in her place. Ichigo hatched a plan to pretend date Rukia, but will Ichigo realize they're both meant to be.. for real?
1. Chapter 1: What's The Plan?

**A/N: Hello, welcome to Just a Pretend Date! This is my first story and I would love it if you guys would read it, it would mean so much to me as a new writer! Be sure to review after and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Kubo owns Bleach!**

**Chapter 1: What's the plan?**

* * *

><p>It was a rainy Saturday afternoon when Ichigo and Renji sat down to talk. Ichigo had been depressed this month. It's not like Ichigo to be acting like this but Renji was getting sick and tired of it and trying all he can to get Orihime out of his mind. Last week Orihime tried talking to Ichigo for the first time in a month, she wanted to get back together with him but he does not want to make the same mistake again. Silence came over them for the past half hour before Renji finally spoke.<p>

"Ichigo I don't think you should get back with her, you can do so much better without her."

"I know Renji, It's just that our relationship was on for three years and I.. I just can't believe she cheated on me with some asshole and now she wants me back, ugh that lying-"

Before he could finish his sentence Renji had cut him off.

"Maybe it's time to move on. I mean there are so many hot chicks out there that would die for you and maybe you'll find a better girl, right?" he asked while grabbing the remote to switch channels.

"I don't think anyone is interested in me."

"I wouldn't say that, there are many."

"There aren't many cute girls around anyway."

"Yes there-

"There is no other better girl than Orihime."

Renji smacked Ichigo in the head and he clutched the spot in pain.

"Listen Ichigo, don't say things like that. There are many girls out there who are interested in you, trust me I know." Renji looked to his left thinking about what Rukia said to him the other day.

"You can't say every girl is not cute enough, do you see those hot chicks in our school!" he exclaimed and continued. "Probably not because you're focused on Orihime. Well guess what? SHE'S A SLUT."

"Hey, don't say tha-

Again Renji smacked him.

"Don't bother, you're a troublesome."

Ichigo sat there looking down as Renji fiddled around with the remote.

"Renji," he started.

"What?"

"I.. think I agree with you."

Renji looked at the orange haired man in shock.

"What do you mean agree?"

"She's a slut, I'm thinking of getting back at her."

"What?"

Ichigo sighed loudly. "You don't get it do you?"

"Not really."

"I want to get Orihime to leave me alone and get her jealous somehow but I don't know what I should do," Ichigo thought out loud. "Do you have any suggestions Mr. Pineapple head?" he teased.

"Don't call me that!" yelled Renji smacking Ichigo in the head for the third time. Renji and Ichigo both sat in silence once again thinking to themselves.

"Hmm," Renji started. "Speaking of revenge and jealousy, I have an idea that might work."

"And... what would that be?"

"What you could do is fake date one of her friends. It would be easy, just talk to one of her friends and tell them you will reward them for helping you."

Renji smirked. He knew what he was doing, he was doing a big favor for a friend.

"That's a pretty good idea, but I'm not entirely sure," said Ichigo thinking for a minute.

"I know I'm always the smart one with good ideas," Renji bragged.

"Shut up dumbass, I said I'm not entirely sure. Now if I do this, who will the girl be? I know most of Orihimes friends but I don't know which one I should go for, do you have any suggestions?" Ichigo asked.

Renji thought for a moment. "Well I do have one girl in mind that would be perfect for this scheme.." Renji said slyly taking a bite of his chip.

"And who would that be?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Rukia Kuchiki."

"Huh? Rukia? You got to be kidding me I don't like her guts, every time I try to talk to her she gives me this creepy cold glare and walks off."

Of course Ichigo never got along with Rukia when he was dating Orihime, she would always hang around Orihime and him. She ignore him, hit him and made rude comments while acting stubborn at the same time but he didn't care because he didn't know her well at the time and still doesn't. It was like she hated him for no reason. He took note of her that she is very petit and curvy, with beautiful violet eyes that reminds him of the night sky. Her skin is milky white and soft to the touch. She's not the most beautiful girl he had seen but she is nice looking in her own way, she's more of a cute type.

Renji interrupted his train of thoughts and sighed.

"Ichigo just try, she's perfect for this. Rich, beautiful and she's one of Orihimes old friends. I heard that they both got into a fight so if you talk Rukia into this she might take the role of being your pretend girlfriend," he said. "Believe me; she is a great person, once you get to know her. You'll see that girl is down to earth amazing once you look through her."

"Let's see about that," he said thinking to himself.

_'She is a good actor as I heard from some people and I do want to get Orihime off my shoulder, so I guess she might be alright to do this'_ He thought.

"I'll do it, I will ask her." said Ichigo.

"You made a wise choice young man." Renji chucked.

"Well it's late now so I better get going, summer school starts tomorrow. Talk to Rukia about it there, I'm sure she's in summer school. See you later strawberry!" said Renji walking to the door as he held his hand up to wave goodbye.

Before Ichigo could answer his front door had slammed shut_. As far as Ichigo knew, Rukia isn't a girl who would easily agree to a plan like this. All he needs to do is convince her._

The next morning, Ichigo stood at his front porch waiting for lousy Renji to arrive faster so they could walk to school. He was kicking a little pebble around the concrete ground when Renji appeared behind him.

"Ready to go?" said Renji suddenly.

Ichigo jumped at the familiar voice. "Whoa, when did you-".

"Just sneaked up behind you, no big deal. Let's go," said Renji.

Both boys walked side by side thinking to themselves. Ichigo needed to talk to Rukia as soon as he walks into the school because he might lose his chance. He glanced over at two girls walking pass them, listening in he heard them chatting about Orihime.

"She is such a bitch," girl number one said.

"I know, I can't believe she ditched us like that!" girl number two replied in anger. "We helped her so much and this is what we get, thrown away. This is why no one follows her around anymore."

Ichigo instantly recognized the two girls as Nel and Rangiku, those two girls are Orihimes so called 'followers' but he does agree with them. Orihime is a bitch."

He soon realized that he had arrived the school and Renji left him. He walked into the school slowly to see a crowded hallway, he scanned around and looked to the left to see none other than Orihime standing there waiting for someone. Obviously she was waiting for girls to approach her. He glanced over on the other side of the hall to see Rukia chatting with her friends. He didn't want Orihime to see him so he quickly dashed though a group of people. Rukia's petit body came to his view, he thought now is the right time he would ask her to talk to him after school.

Ichigo slowly approached her and grabbed her hand pulling her away.

"Rukia I need to have a chat with you," he said in a low toned voice dragging her by the hand. She was struggling to let go of his tight grip.

Rukia had no idea what was going on until she realized it was Kurosaki that grabbed her, she was furious. "Excuse me Kurosaki what are you doing? Let go of my hand this instant!" she yelled out loud enough for everyone to hear. The sound of her shoes on the ground was screeching.

"Keep it down!" he whispered loudly as he kept dragging her though a crowd of students. "I just need to talk to you okay?"

"Just let go of me," she ordered. "We can talk here." she said coldly and scowled while tapping one foot on the ground.

He let go of her small hand and watched her arm fall down to her side. He looked up to see her unhappy face. He did not want her to be an angry mood otherwise she might not agree to his plan.

"So what do you want?" she asked impatiently. Rukia's cheeks felt hot, Ichigo was holding her hand. His hands were big and warm, she wanted it to stay there forever. Rukia could not deny her feelings towards him. He was always nice to her but he can be an asshole some times and they both start arguing over stupid things. She does not like his attitude, but for some reason she liked him, back when he had a girlfriend. She always thought, why couldn't it be her?

Her train of thoughts was knocked out when he sighed. "Can we talk after school by the front gate, I have something important to ask you and I need your help really bad."

"Why would I want to come see you?" asked Rukia raising her eyebrow. She turned around, crossed her arms and looked up with attitude.

"Because this is important, uh if you come I'll buy you lunch tomorrow," he said trying to persuade her.

_'I don't know should I? I mean free lunch, whatever good enough.'_ she thought.

"Fine," she said.

He gave her a quick smile and murmured a thank you before walking away. She had no idea what this is all about but she will find out after school.

School went by quickly as the time ticked. Rukia thought it was maybe because she was thinking about what Kurosaki was going to ask her. Maybe a date? Well that couldn't be it because he needs 'her help'. Rukia packed up all her pencils and bunny sketched drawings into her book bag and walked to the designated area where she was supposed to meet Kurosaki. As she approached him he was leaning on the gate looking up at the evening sky, he looked so calm and peaceful. The twilight night was reflecting off his amber eyes. The sky was beautiful, it was the colors of red, orange, and purple.

"So what's this 'thing' you wanted to talk about Kurosaki," Rukia said with a deep scowl as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well.. I need your help and I thought you might be the perfect one to help out my plan," said Ichigo stuffing his large hands in his uniform pockets.

"And what would you need me for? Rukia asked with a slight smirk. Ichigo seemed to be nervous for some reason.. what's bothering him?

"Alright I'll explain what happened and then I'll tell you what I need your help with, Long story short, oh wait you know Orihime right?"

"Obviously, now get to the point!"

He let out a loud sigh before continuing. "So as you might or might not know Orihime cheated on me with some guy."

"Yeah, go on."

"It started off at a party when she was making out with him. Luckily I was sober and saw what was happening, I knew she was drunk so I forgave her and didn't mind it at all." he explained.

"And?"

"Stop making comments and let me continue!"

"Fine," she said crossing her arms.

"SO, A few days later I thought that I would surprise her for her birthday at a restaurant called Le Fantastique I think that was the name, I called her so I could tell her I would bring her out tonight but she wouldn't answer her phone so I kept calling every possible number that could contact her, no answer," he said looking down and continued. "I.. then decided that I should go to her house to see if things were alright because I was pretty sure she was home that evening. I drove over to her apartment and rang the doorbell multiple times before a random shirtless man in his underwear opened the door. I thought I was at the wrong house so I apologized but I saw a glimpse of auburn in the background and identified it as Orihimes hair. I tiptoed and looked over the tall man's shoulder to see Orihime naked and quickly gathering her clothes off the ground but I knew what was going on at that point so I left, left without a single word." he whispered the last sentence.

"So? How does this relate to my help?" she asked stubbornly getting impatient. The story was indeed 'upsetting' to him but Kurosaki was wasting her time and she had no idea what's her help is going to do.

"Now Orihime is trying to apologize to me," he said slowly. "She also told the truth that she had been seeing that guy since late February, so now wants to get with me again but I want her to feel sadness, pain, jealousy and don't forget get rid of her, I want to avenge her!" he told.

"Alright, and?" she asked.

Ichigo grabbed her two hands and held them up, and stared down into her violet eyes. "Rukia will you be my pretend girlfriend? Just for this summer, I-I would even do anything for you and buy you things. All I need you to do is pretend we're dating and once this is over we'll be back to normal," he pleaded. His amber eyes shown the reflection of the sunset.

Ichigo looked desperate like he wanted to avenge Orihime badly. Rukia knew Orihime USED to be good friends with her but after that fight over her now ex-boyfriend she does not want to talk to that girl. Ichigo still doesn't know that the guy Orihime has been sleeping with was her boyfriend before. Rukia decided that she should do this for her own benefits like Ichigo buying her chappy bunnies and she can even get revenge on her own sappy old boyfriend, this is going to be sweet.

"Y-yes I'll do it, but ONLY for my good," she said with a light tinge of blush on her cheeks scowling.

Ichigo's eyes soften and his shoulders relaxed. "Thank you Rukia, thank you so much," he said softly.

'_He's so sweet and kind, why does she have to be such a bitch to him?'_ She felt her cheeks heat up from realizing that he was still holding her hands up.

He also then realized and quickly dropped them looking down with a tiny blush awkwardly. _'She's actually not that bad, Renji is right.'_

"Uh well I got to go.. uhm see you tomorrow Kurosaki." she said nervously walking towards the path to her mansion.

"It's Ichigo, call me Ichigo. We're dating remember?" he said with a smirk.

She felt her cheeks heating up so she turned around and started walking. "Alright, good bye BOYFRIEND." she shouted.

"Wait, can we skip school tomorrow I need to make a plan for this weeks scheme," he yelled.

"Sure," Rukia said with a light giggle.

Rukia walked down the path to the Kuchiki mansion smiling like an idiot, she was excited for what's getting thrown at her this summer. She looked down sighing thinking what was so important about a fake date? as she shook off the thoughts and kept walking she still had a disappointed feeling.

If only this was real...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know there are typos and grammar issues and I hope it's not bothersome, I'm still learning :). All I wanted to say was PLEASE REVIEW! I need your opinion and it would be great if you guys gave me some tips! it'll be my honor for your kind help. By the way, just to let you know, I'm 13. But I hope my age is not a big turn off to this story, I'm only writing this story so it can help me with my writing.**

**Orihime appears next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2:The First Date

**A/N: I'm surprised that people actually like my story, thank you so much.**

**Review Response:**

**LeftHRyder: Can I say thank you? THANK YOU for the tips and I appreciate your honesty. Also I know, I have problems with past and present tense, my teacher says so too. Next time I'll try looking more carefully into my writing. If there's any more problems please inform me and I'll change it up.**

**Ichirukibutterfly100: I know I'll fix it, thanks!**

**Zangetsu50: Yes, young haha. And thank you!**

**Falconrukichi: I'll try to make it more interesting for you. : )**

**Poison fish: They really don't teach 13 year olds how to write much where I come from, but thanks though!**

**.Lies: I'm not a big fan of Orihime either so that makes one of us or basically everyone. And thanks that means a lot. (:**

**StrawberriesAndCinnamon: Thank you for the encouragement!**

**Also thank you to everyone who alert and favourite this story; means a lot.**

**Disclaimer: Kubos OWNS all of Bleach.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The first pretend date<strong>

The bright yellow sun peeked through the window and shined down on Rukia's flawless pale face. Her big violet eyes slowly opened and blinked for a few seconds to get her mind working, remembering that today was the day where she and Ichigo would work out his plan. Last night when Rukia walked home, Ichigo called her informing her again that they'll not be going to school tomorrow. Instead, Ichigo wants her to meet up with him and Renji at his place to plan out the week. Rukia was sure Renji could not come so she's on her own today which would be really awkward for her and Ichigo.

Rukia slowly got out of her bed and did her morning routine; it was the same old every day routine but it didn't matter as long as she's ready. She glanced at the mirror checking her out for the last time. She walked down the rather large staircase onto the foyer, she sliped her flats on and waved goodbye to Byakuya and Hisana before stepping out to the warm summer fresh air. It smelled like fresh picked flowers and vanilla lavender, she savored the scent in her nose before walking down the short road to Ichigo's house. Rukia had never been to Ichigo's house before but she had a memory of when she walked home with him and Orihime last time, it wasn't anything she needed to remember but it's a useful memory for today.

She skipped down the road for a few minutes before a white tiny house appeared in her view. She could make out the words on the sign above the door, it read out as 'Kurosaki Clinic'. He owns a clinic? _'I didn't know Kuro- I mean Ichigo has a family Clinic..'_ it was cute though.

Rukia approached the little house and gave a big knock on the door. She waited for about a minute before hearing crashing sounds and screaming. The door swung open right before her eyes, seeing an older man wearing a white coat; he has thick black hair that spike up in a weird way. The man also has severe bruises along his cheeks and jaw line.

"Hello there beautiful lady he said grabbing her hands, are you here for my daughters Karin and Yuzu? If you are, they're not home right now they're out playing with their friends, oh children always running off with their friends. They don't care about daddy anymore," The black haired man said with fake tears.

_'Why is he so weird?'_

"Uh no, I'm here for Ichigo if that's not a problem."

"OH, THAT'S NOT PROBLEM AT ALL. AS LONG AS MY SON HAS GIRLS COMING OVER FOR HIM, FINALLY HE HAS A BEAUTIFUL GIRLFRIEND LIKE YOU. NOW BOTH OF YOU GO MAKE ME SOME GRANDCHIL-." Before that sentence was finished, the man was already on the ground crying in pain because of punch Ichigo pounded at his face. The man ran into the kitchen mumbling something about ungrateful children and Masaki?

"So you actually came, how'd you find my house?" he asked leading Rukia to his staircase.

"Just remembered a time when we walked home with Orihime," Rukia simply said kicking her shoes off.

They both walked upstairs and headed to a small plain room which she assumed it Ichigo's room. The room was boring; just a clean desk and bed placed there like no one had touched it before. There was a dresser in front of the bed and a cute little closet on the side.

"So this is your room?"

"Yeah, I know what you're going to say. It's plain of course."

"You should fix it up a bit; even a 12 year old boy's room have more life than this dead one."

"Whatever."

Rukia sat down on his clean bed swinging her feet back and forth. The room was in complete silence, the awkward quietness of the room was thick.

"Soo…" she broke the silence.

"Uh I got a few things in mind for this week's plan starting off with tomorr-."

"Oh um before we get to that I um need to go over the rules of pretend dating Rukia Kuchiki," she said with a smirk.

"Are you serious?"

"I'm dead serious."

"Okay go on with your stupid rules, this better be quick," he said rolling his eyes.

She glared at him. "Alright rule number one," she said sticking the index finger up. "Don't try to show off to people that we're dating because no one will believe us, we hate each other."

"Even if Orihime just knows she will also think it's unbelievable."

"Not if we convince her!"

"Alright, whatever."

"Ahem, rule number 2," This time her middle finger stuck up with her index. "Don't touch me so much, I feel disgusted by you. Hugging me 24/7 doesn't make people convinced but holding my hand would be an option."

"That's the stupidest rule ever!" he retorts.

"Shut-up, Rule number three," now there's the ring finger. "You have to take me out to eat and buy me things I want. Do I make myself clear?"

"What? Why would I want to buy you stuff?"

"Remember yesterday you said.. Oh Rukia please come outside after school and meet me at the front gate, I'll buy you lunch! And you also said oh Rukia be my girlfriend just for the summer, I'll buy you things." she mimiked with a high pitched voice smirking evilly.

"I do not sound like that!" he yelled. _'Oh god why did I have to say I'll buy her lunch and things, I don't want to imagine the things she buy on her free time… karmas a bitch.'_

"Since now we went over my 3 rules, you can go on with your plan. But you know what? We don't really need a plan just go with what this summer gives us," she suggested.

"I guess you're right, get what this summer gives us," he agreed nodding his head.

"So about this lunch…." she stood up and grabbed his hand dragging him to god knows where she's going. "Lets go eat something like you promised yesterday."

'_Oh god, help me.'_

They both walked down stairs getting weird comments from Ichigo's father about them holding hands, Rukia seem to not mind at all but really all she was focused is on his warm hand and her empty stomach.

"So where do you want to go," Ichigo asked.

"Well, there's a local bistro in town so let's go there, I heard it's good."

"Sure."

They walk down the street in the warm heat, it was covered with comfortable silence. She looked up at Ichigo and observed his face for a few minutes. His face was strong and handsome his body was good too, it was tall, lean and muscular, she thought he's very hot. Rukia shook her thoughts off. _'I shouldn't even be thinking about this I don't own him, this is just a pretend date!'_

"Can you stop looking at me, it's creeping me out."

When Rukia realized she was staring at him still, she quickly looked down blushing madly.

"Hey, don't need to feel embarrassed I was just kidding," he said with a chuckle ruffling her hair.

"Stop ruffling my hair, I'm not a kid!" she yelled giving him a kick, he didn't seem hurt at all.

"Yeah well what are you doing to do about it midget, not my fault you're like 2 feet tall!" he said smirking.

"Actually I'm 4'9 in case you didn't know!"

They both stopped and suddenly started laughing. The rest of the walk they chatted trying to getting to know each other. Rukia found out he used to take karate with Tatsuki and she would beat him up really bad.

Once they reached the bistro they enter in to see a small restaurant with little tables accompanied with fancy chairs. The walls and floors were the colour of sand beige and olive green with tall plants and black and white art decorated around.

The pretend couple took their seats and began to order a meal they like. Rukia scanned through the menu and decideded to order a chicken panini. Ichigo wasn't really fond of bistro food so he ordered the same thing. Rukia handed the menu to the lady and took a sip of her tea, suddenly the bell of the entrance door chimed. They both look in the direction of the door seeing someone they didn't expect seeing today, Orihime. Orhime is a tall big busted girl, all the boys in Karakura high want her. She has large grey eyes and long auburn hair, everyone thinks she's beautiful but her soul isn't. This is why they're not friends.

Rukia was nervous and Ichigo however looked annoyed. _'Did Orihime follow them here?'_ Orihime looked around and spotted them. She headed her way to the 'couple'.

"Oh who might we have here, my ex-boyfriend Ichigo and my ex-friend Rukia," she said sarcastically.

"What do you want Orihime? Can't you just leave us alone?" Ichigo said coldly grabbing Rukia's hand and gripping it tightly like he was saying don't worry or it's alright.

"What? I just wanted to say hi to my old friend and boyfriend, is that a problem? she asked narrowing her eyes. "

So why are you two even here, especially together?"

"Rukia and I are dating," he said with no hesitation. Everything seemed like it slowed down.

"Oh? Is that so?" for some reason Rukia thinks Orihime is not buying it; well it does seem kind of odd that the two enemies are dating.

"Yeah, Rukia is my girlfriend," he said smoothly without flinching.

"So Rukia, how did you manage to snatch him up? We all know well enough you guys were not on each others good side so how did you do it?" she asked sweetly. Deep inside Rukia knows she's being a sarcastic demon!

"Uh well it was um we-.

"We met up after school and I apologized, that's all." he answered quickly. "Now can you go away?"

"Let Rukia talk. So how did it happen?" she said in a fake caring voice.

"Well like.. Ichigo apologized to me and asked me to hang out with him after school. We started seeing each other a lot and I started to have feelings for him and I guess it was the same thing for him. And on Tuesday evening he told me to meet him up at Karakura hill, the sun was setting and the view was so beautiful. He then asked me out there and.. that's about it." At that point Rukia was flushed out, she was nervous that this wouldn't work but she's doing this for Ichigo.

"Oh how cute!" she said in a low non-caring voice. She then murmurs "More like pathetic." loud enough for Rukia to hear.

The food came to the table after the quiet 30 seconds. "Oh look at the time." Orihime said fakely. "I must go somewhere, so much for my eating time." she turned around and walked outside like she's high-class.

"More like I just came here to stalk you," he joked.

Rukia was being really quiet when they were eating and Ichigo noticed it. "What's wrong Rukia?"

"I don't think she believes it."

"Well you did your best, at least she got the idea of us dating right?" he said softly with a smiled.

She felt the weight in her heart lighten up a bit after seeing his bright smile; it's rare to see the orange haired man smile.

"How about let's forget about it all and enjoy the rest of the day, Cheers?" he cheerfully said holding his glass of water up.

"Cheers." both glass cups collided making a clinging noise.

They both hung out for the rest of the day exploring Karakura town; little did they know someone was following them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh no who's watching them? Well we'll have to find out next chapter!**

**Also thank you again to the people who review/favourite/alert this story! Oh and please REVIEW this chapter, I need your opinions, and what should I do for the next chapter? Any ideas?**

**From this point on this chapter has been edited on: October 28 2011**


	3. Chapter 3: The Stalker?

**A/N: Can I be anymore happier? I think I have these moments where I have a writers block like holy block of cheese, I'm still trying though.**

**Review Response:**

**Black Sun 15: I'll try updating once a week or every few days!**

**Ichirukibutterfly100: Thanks for encouraging :p**

**LeftHRyder: Thanks and you might find out in future chapters :)!**

**falconrukichi: Thanks, did you know I have these moments when I'm writing I decide if I should words in past tense or present? Like I said before I can't tell, I'll probably ask my sister to help me. I'm putting Orihimes thoughts in this chapter so people get the idea of how she feels!**

**ShinigamiShana: Catchy? Thankyou! **

**XxWARxx: Haha thanks!**

**XXXichirukiXXX: Thanks and I will :)**

**star123: That's a great idea, I'll think about that later!**

**Also thank you to the people who Favourite and Alert my story, glad you're interested.**

**Disclaimer: I like Bleach but too bad Kubo owns it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The stalker?<strong>

It was a bright sunny afternoon where Rukia was outside enjoying the summer air, eating a popsicle. Ichigo told her he would drop by to walk her to school because they became better friends yesterday so why not? Rukia thought back to the events that just happened yesterday morning with Orihime, she still found it strange how Orihime was at the Bistro 5 minutes after they went in and left right after. Was it a coincidence? It seemed not. Orihime probably was following them but why? Rukia did hear Ichigo say the other day that Orihime wants him back or something so shes in like a creepy stalker mode. Well whatever it was it didn't matter now, as long as Orihime got the idea of them dating. Rukia thought when would this be over, she enjoys doing this plan as long as she's with Ichigo. His presence makes her feel a little more comfortable around people.

Ichigo's figure came to her view, he was walking along the sidewalk looking cool and crisp in the hot weather. He was wearing a sky blue t-shirt with khaki shorts wearing aviator sun glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose, it was a simple look but he looked really nice.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked approaching her.

"Mhm," Rukia said giving a last lick to her popsicle before throwing it out in the bin.

They both walk in comfortable silence enjoying the hot summer air and the beautiful flowers that surrounded the place, Rukia thought it was right to talk to Ichigo about yesterday.

"Uh Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"I think Orihime is following us."

"Why would you think that?" he asked pushing up his sunglasses.

"Well yesterday i've been getting weird feelings after breakfast, and when we went to the arcade I felt like she was there I swore I saw her somewhere I think I was tripping out," she explained.

"Yeah I've been getting weird feelings too," he admitted scratching the back of his head.

"So what should we do?"

"Well..." he started. "Maybe we should go on real dates like movies, eat dinner, maybe go to the beach or camping, you know fun stuff so she gets the idea IF she is watching."

"Yeah," she said thinking for a moment. "Maybe when she's watching she can see that we're a real couple, smart idea. And after all that she'll leave you alone and get what she deserves so we can go back to our single lives," Rukia said with fake happiness.

"Right," but deep down in Ichigo's heart no one knew he kind of didn't want this to end.

They arrived at school and went their separate ways; Orihime was standing there by the gate watching them intensively hidden behind her designer shades. Rukia could feel her cold icy glare from over there. Orihime's eyes moved across to the area where Rukia was walking to. She decided to talk to her and started her way towards her.

"So, how are you and Ichigo?" Orihime said narrowing her eyes.

"Oh- Um we're good actually we've been quite close since we started dating." Rukia said nervously

_'what the fuck Orihime get out of here why are you even talking to me'_ Rukia thought.

Orihime knew Rukia is scared of her. Ever since their fight, Orhime blew at her and started attacking her. She knew it was wrong but she didn't care about the little scum. As long as she has Rukia's ex-boyfriend in possession and maybe get Ichigo in her hands she'll be as satisfied as ever.

"Oh that's great. You guys seem more like pathetic, I don't see what's cute in you two," Orihime said looking at her manicured nail. That ticked Rukia off.

Rukia backed up a little. When she kept going she bumped into someone she didn't expect to see.

"Ichigo!" Rukia said a little too excitedly. A big wave of relief washed over her when she saw who was here to save her from the witch.

"Is she bothering you," Ichigo said pointing his finger at none other than Orihime.

"Hey Ichi," Orihime said walking over to rest her hand on one of his shoulders so he was steady in place. Rukia backed away quickly.

"We were just having a girl talk right Rukia?" Orihime said almost too sweetly.

'_what a fake bitch' _Rukia thought.

Ichigo glanced over at Rukia's eyes and saw worry and then a sudden scowl, he knew right away Orihime was lying so he shrugged her off and grabbed Rukia and pulled her closer to put his one arm around her. Rukia felt like she was leaning in more to Ichigo.

"I don't think so, I suggest you to leave us alone," he said sounding angry.

'_He sounds angry, even though this is an act Ichigo is pretty good at acting angry. I think Orihime is actually jealous, she won't leave us alone.'_

"Oh alright I was just talking to her don't be such a nosy brat," she hissed.

Ichigo was definitely angry so he walked away with Rukia still under his arm; he stayed a close distance to Orihime so she could get the message about Ichigo's invitation date tonight.

"Rukia about tonight, I think we should go out and eat. There's this restaurant I heard in town called Le Fantastique and I never really got a chance to eat there so maybe we could try it out sometime."

"That's sounds great," she said smiling going in for a hug.

"I'll pick you up at 7, see you then pumpkin," he said while leaning kissing her on the cheek, it was soft and quick. Guess it was for Orihime to see.

"Alright see you later." They both walked into the school to start their day.

Orihime stood there feeling a tinge of pain and her blood boiling. She remembered that was the restaurant he wanted to bring her to 2 weeks back. It was supposed to be special for her birthday too bad she cheated on him, now he's going with that bratty girl.

She was thinking back at times of her and Ichigo would go on little dates; it was like they were in love. But Orihime knew now it was time to make Rukia's life a living hell and to top that off, steal her beloved Ichigo back. She knows something is up with those two; it was so sudden that they're now dating. They ALWAYS hated each other and she knew damn right something is going on. Now's the time to hire someone to follow them instead of her doing all the dirty work, she's much too classy for stalking. And once she finds out what's going on the truth will be exposed.

* * *

><p>7o'clock came quickly long after a day of school and hours of getting ready. Rukia was sitting in her white marble kitchen listening to Byukuya's so called 'classy' music that was playing from an iPod doc, he's such an old timer listening to these kinds of music. Rukia looked down at her strapless dark violet dress that fitted down her waist to above her knees. She wore silver strap heels that wrapped around her petit feet and a matching necklace that hung low to her chest, she knew she looked just fine.<p>

When Rukia came home today Hisana noticed that she was a little happier than usual and she also bolted upstairs to her room with saying anything so she asked her what was up. Rukia explained to her awkwardly saying that she was going on a dinner date with her boyfriend Ichigo Kurosaki. This was a shocker because 1: RUKIA HAS A BOYFRIEND? 2: HOW IS BYAKUYA GOING TO HANDLE THIS? So Hisana took this a bit far again and had Byakuya involved with it. They knew Rukia was hurt from her last boyfriend and didn't want her to make the same mistake again. They had a one hour talk about non sense things and gave lectures to Rukia about dating like they did for her previous boyfriends, it gets really annoying. They had left the conversation and agreed that Byakuya would meet Ichigo next Wednesday due to his business trip.

Byakuya and Hisana are not Rukia's parents. Hisana is Rukia's older sister and Byakuya is her brother in law. Since her parents died in a fire a few years ago, Hisana took over the house with her husband Byakuya taking care of Rukia. She loved them both dearly and treated them as if they were her parents.

The door bell rung and Rukia started towards the door and shooed away Byakuya and Hisana. She opened the door to saw Ichigo freshly showered wearing an elbow length sleeve white button down shirt and black dress pants he was so handsome.

"Oh my- wow- you- um- you um… you look beautiful," Ichigo said with a flushed face.

Rukia was beet red, he suddenly bent down and gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

_'Why did he do that? Orihime isn't even here!'_

"So let's go have dinner, shall we?" he said with a flirty smirk and wink linking his hands with hers.

"We shall."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The dinner date would be posted in the next chapter because well I didn't want to write a really long one. And wow short chapter and I have a busy week coming ahead so bear with me I'm sorry but I prefer long chapters but I'm not writing any should I start writing longer chapters? I know I have mistakes in here or whatever tell me in the review and I'll fix it or maybe it doesn't bug you? If it does please do! It helps me a lot.**

**Anyways thanks again to everyone and love you all!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**From this point on this chapter has been edited on: October 28 2011**


	4. Chapter 4: Mysterious Men

**A/ N: Hey again, new chapter. Also there was one Review that stuck out to me and it was from paradox-otaku saying I shouldn't worry about the mistakes in my story as much and etc. I thank you for that you made me feel less concern over my grammar/spelling mistakes. You know how I said I have past and present tense problems, I can finally tell! I thought adding an 's' was the correct way like 'Jumps' but it would make more sense if I use 'Jumped'.**

**Review Response:**

**ChocoboMuffins: Your rant made my day and yes let's bash her to death! And thank you for your honesty. **

**Animefanx3: Take your time.**

**Ichigo292929: Hey thanks for your review, bye. **

**xxWARxx: Haha, chapters up now (:**

**falconrukichi: I guess he's starting to like her more as a good friend and enjoys hanging out with her.**

**leftHRyder: Yes they'll have peaceful dates together, and Orihime is hiring people to stalk them for her and report back in to find out the truth behind them and once it's exposed.. you'll see! &&, thanks for your opinion.**

**AllieOutOfWonderland: Yeah Orihime is OOC to the max haha!**

**FrostyNight98: :D**

**Ichirukibutterfly100: Thanks;)**

**Paradox-otaku: THANKYOUTHANKYOU. Your review made me feel so much better so props for that? Jokes uhm thankyou again!**

**Poisonfish: Thanks for your opinion this helps me, love you!**

**Now onto the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Mysterious men<strong>

The pretend couple walked outside into the warm dark evening, the moon was peeping in as the sun goes down. The bright stars started appearing giving the twilight sky a twinkle. The purple, blue and orange atmosphere contrasted with Rukias beautiful violet dress. She looked beautiful; her hair was curled up in a fancy up do clipped up with a silver butterfly clip. Little strands of her hair dangle on the side of her face giving a perfect frame. She wore a little amount of make-up, a little bit of mascara, lavender eye shadow and a dab of lip gloss on her lips, her finger nails and toes were painted a dark purple colour that matched her dress. Ichigo had to admit, she looked stunning. He was staring at her so deeply that he forgot the world was even there and that this was only an act for his ex. They both made it to town and scanned through the city, there were shops with glowing signs and flashing lights that flickered all throughout.

'_Seriously someone's going to have a seizure with these bright lights'_ Ichigo thought.

The silent pair made it to the restaurant after wandering around the city; the restaurant was fancy and expensive for sure. Of all the places Ichigo had to pick here because well Orihime and him were supposed to go here a while back, oh and speaking of Orihime, Rukia forgot that Orihime is preaching somewhere stalking them, she thinks?

"Good evening mam, sir. Table for two?" a tall man said. He was wearing a black formal suit, he looked classy and sophisticated.

"Yes please," they both said the same time.

They followed the man into a reserved secluded room and sat down at a table. The room was dimmed playing soft music. The table was decorated with 2 tall candles that was held by silver candle holders, 2 wine glasses and a little plant? It was a tall thin pot with random twigs spread around.

"And.. here's your menu."

"Thanks," Rukia said as the man walked away to the other table.

"Rukia?" Ichigo started.

"What?"

"I- I think you look beautiful tonight," he said smiling, while scratching the back of his head. Scratching his back of his head was a way of feeling embarrassed.

She flushed deep red heating up; it seemed to make the room felt hotter by that second._ 'Is he serious or is Orihime somewhere here?'_

"Oh- um, thank you," Rukia said as she turn to look the other way hiding her blush.

"So I don't get a compliment back? Do you not think I'm handsome or something," he said teasing her.

"What?" Rukia asked a bit too loudly she was blushing mad now.

"You think I'm ugly right? I feel offended; my own girlfriend doesn't love me."

"What are you talking about? I have YOU know I told you before when we were at my house you looked handsome, and did I mention hot? Oh yes I did didn't I? you looked amazing. Oh and stop trying to make me irritated in public you're just going to cause another scene," she blurted. She then realised… and slapped her hand over her mouth.

'_SHIT SHIT SHIT! Did I just call him hot? I would never say such a thing oh my god I guess I didn't watch what I said.' _

"Oh so you think I'm hot now? I feel flattered."

"I- I was just kidding, you're an ugly demon and shall never be labeled hot!"

Ichigo chuckled. "Oh alright sweetie, let's order our meals now."

Rukia was glad she cooled down a bit from her random blabber before. She will never get off guard like that again.

"What are you ordering?" Ichigo questioned her scanning his eyes over the menu.

"I'm ordering… Rosemary chicken served with brown rice, how about you?"

"Fatty, I'm ordering a French blackberry peach salad," he said with a wide smirk winking at her.

"What did you say?" Rukia said with a death glare.

'_If looks could kill, I'd be dead. By her beauty- I mean glare of course!' Ichigo thought._

"Oh nothing I mean to say I'm ordering French onion soup with a baguette."

"Alright then."

The couple ordered their food and drinks and handed the menus back to the waitress. Once they got their food they took bites and sat in silence drowning down the food that slowly went down their throats. Rukia's eyes were wandering around when she saw something weird and thought she should talk to Ichigo about it.

"Ichigo," she whispered.

"mmph?" Ichigo said with a mouth full of food.

"You see those two guys sitting two tables down to the right of us?"

"Mhm," He nodded his head.

"They look kind of suspicious; watch out for them because they're watching us. And the weird thing is why are two men here at a couples restaurant? Keep your act on they seem to be recording," She told him seriously as she backed away.

The word 'act' played in his head 3 times.

"Oh my, this food tasted delicious!" she giggled using a sweet tone of voice.

"I think so too, it tastes wonderful!"

Out of the corner of Rukias eye she saw one of the men stare back at them and Rukia thought it was time to bring out the love side of her

"Ichigo I love you, you look handsome," Rukia stuttered at that part

"I love you too, beautiful."

_'Those were the words I wanted hear from his mouth for a very long time'_

Ichigo and Rukia kept their façade going for the rest of the time they were there. It was mostly sweet name calling and lovey dovey faces towards one of another. The men were still there sitting, they haven't ordered food yet? How dumb are they? Morons they give themselves away way too easily. They finished up their food and paid the bill and it was very expensive. Rukia might have to pay back Ichigo later. They quickly left the building leaving the men there sitting dumb founded. Once they made it down the street Ichigo and Rukia burst out laughing.

"We did fine right?" Rukia asked pushing the door out to the fresh summer night sky.

"We sure did, but we were way too cheesy to each other, it's like we were having such an embarrassing relationship!

"Oh Ichigo I love you so much I can't live without you!" Rukia said in a fun voice imitating them earlier.

"Rukia baby, I wish we could get married and run away to the sunset!"

"I dream about you all the time."

"You're my everything!"

They both starred at each other and started laughing again and in that moment they stopped walking. Ichigo cupped his hand around her face moving the stray bang away. He found himself leaning in closer to her because of her light scent he smelled, his lips were parted and he was breathing lightly and so was Rukia. Right before their lips were going to meet. The sound of a car window smashing rang though their ears. They quickly backed away from each other with flushed faces.

"I- uh have to go uhm Hisana wanted me home now- so- uh bye Ichigo!"

"Rukia wait!"

She ran off down the road. He wanted to stop her but why did he feel like he was stuck there, stuck standing there not moving an inch. He knew it was his fault it almost happened and he regretted it.

'_Does she dislike me that much? I mean I didn't mean to offend her in any kind of way giving her the wrong message I only think of her as an acquaintance. But he was so caught up he kind of wanted to slip a kiss. Was the window crash caused by the men? So they were watching? If so then they must of saw Rukia running away, that's a sign of showing we are not a real couple. Shit, this plan is not going as well as he planned.'_

* * *

><p>"Master, I got the tape of their date at the restaurant,"<p>

"Good, just as I need." Orihime said "Time to get my Ichi-berry back from that little skank!"

It's all planned out to make her life a living hell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think this was the worst/hardest chapter I've written, I'm so lazy I can't write anymore! What have I gotten myself into? A whole long story ahead, should of written one-shots instead.. If you like this chapter, thank you but I think this was the worst! I have no idea what I was doing so ugh I'll edit this later when I don't feel like an intoxicated monkey. **

**I edited this now who ever reads from this point this is and edited version from the whacky one earlier.  
><strong>

**Also REVIEW!**

**from this point I re-edited it AGAIN: 10/28/11**


	5. Chapter 5: Awkward Day

**A/N: Hello again my beautiful readers! I learned that I shouldn't be writing stories at 4am otherwise I trip out badly, my mind does not function. Two days ago when me and my friend were bussing to her place, I was sitting on a bench waiting for the bus. I went into this ditzy world and when my friend shook my shoulder I was on like cloud nine, all I said was "Dude, is this real life?" and started walking around touching things. Yeah I made a fool of myself in public and she tweeted about it. I also learned that I shouldn't put myself down and feel great about my story, just because I don't like it doesn't mean no one else will.**

**Important note: GUYS I THINK I'M RUSSIAN! JOKES, I mean I think I'm rushing things too much I should slow it down don't you think?**

**Review Response:**

**XXXichirukiXXX, AllieOutOfWonderland, shie0917, ChocoboMuffins, KittyPuke, Falconrukichi, Black Sun 15: Thank you guys for your review, you make me feel so much better! (This is so much faster doing this, heh heh heh.)**

**FrostyNight98: We think alike, so dreadful! *cries***

**LeftHRyder: Thanks, and I think I'm too hard I guess.. I know that chapter was cliché, sketchy, shady, etc. I fixed it though in the morning once I saw your review. So THANKYOU3**

**Ichirukibutterfly: Thanks tips! This is going to be a big boost to my writing so I don't stress myself out to much, it is summer isn't it?**

**Lyssa1019: You're a confidence booster! Want a cookie? : )**

**xxWARxx: thanks so much! And glad you like that part3**

**LiveLuvLaugh13: I read any kind of story but in all honesty most or the stories I read have lots of reviews, I myself is an asshole for only reading stories with high reviews I need to give people chances haha.**

**Paradox-otaku: Well you were a big help to me weren't you? Hehe and yes I'm a lazy lard sadly haha!**

**Kaileychicago: Thanks for your reviews on each chapter and your tips, I'll keep that in mind oh wait might aswell change it now I haven't told anyone but I made a big mistake in this story no one noticed yet. Loveyou!**

**KandyHardyCenaHale: You just made me smile, smile really big. : )**

**I forgot last chapters disclaimer so..**

**Disclaimer x2: Kubo owns Bleach!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Awkward Day<strong>

Rukia ran down the road with a confused mind. She tripped on a few rocks not caring what would happen. Her mind was focused on that one event that just occurred a few minutes ago. She turned to the corner and kept running until she reached her house. She stood there at the end of her driveway with her hands placed on her thighs breathing heavily.

'_Were we going to kiss? Or was I going crazy? He was leaning in but I can't tell.' _She thought_. 'Of course he wasn't, oh god I don't know! I should just keep it cool and ignore it and move on, of course he does not like me, we're enemies. Well we were before.'_

Rukia shrugged off her thoughts and used her key that was in her clutch purse to open the door. She was trying to be extremely quiet so she would not wake Byakuya and Hisana up. The door squeaked open slowly and she took a step into the grand hallway. She glanced around the place before thinking the house was oddly dimmed and classic music was playing quietly in the background. That's a sign of knowing Byakuya was awake.

She walked towards the second living room step by step feeling cautious. As she approached the area where the music was coming from she saw Byakuya come to her view. He was sitting down there on his fancy recliner reading a novel, he was sipping a cup of god knows what by his old looking fireplace that was crackling. She hopped down a few steps and walked up behind him.

"Rukia," Byakuya suddenly said with a deep voice.

"Y- Yes Nii-sama?"

"How was your first date?" he asked taking a sip of his beverage.

"Uh um It- it was wonderful! I had a great time." Rukia answered fiddling around with her fingers.

Yes Rukia did have a blast, but the part when Ichigo was at a really close distance chilled her to the bone. She always dreamt of kissing Ichigo a thousand times, whether it was on a beach, at her house (home alone of course), randomly at school. She couldn't get over him even though they act like they're not the greatest friends. After what happened, all her fantasies would not be the same as before, it was crushed.

In all honesty she hasn't had her first kiss yet. It was shocking for others to hear and she herself couldn't believe it too. Her ex, was her first boyfriend when she started grade 12. Reason is because no one really liked Rukia when she was younger, she was either too rough or tough and could be so cold to people that they'd freeze into an ice cube instantly. So when Johnny stepped in and asked her out she accepted because she wanted to know how it felt like to have a boyfriend. Things went bad, Johnny always tried to kiss her and wanted to have sex but she refused it was like they weren't dating she was isolating him. Rukia felt like he didn't deserve it because he was such a dick to her, he'd treat he bad, hit her, make her do things she didn't want to but she couldn't break up with him for some reason. Obviously Johnny couldn't take it anymore so he cheated on Rukia with Orihime. Deep down, Rukia knew that the one kiss, her first kiss was saved for Ichigo Kurosaki.

"That's good to hear," he said putting down his novel. "What happened?"

"Do you really need to know all the details Ni-sama? I mean like privacy here!" she said with a stern look but shaking at the same time.

'_I'm so not telling him that I was stalked by men in black and pretending to like this guy when I really do!'_

"Yes, you have to tell me Rukia," he said putting his book down on the table taking off his expensive glasses.

'_Oh god he's serious now!'_

"Alright brother, as you wish." She said grabbing a nearby chair sitting down on its soft cushion.

"Today, today, today… Where should I start?" she asked sarcastically tapping her chin while crossing her legs. "Oh, Ichigo brought me to this really fancy restaurant named Le Fantastique, It's French! He reserved a secluded area for VIP's, there's like 5-6 tables full of rich people. The environment around us was beautiful, I don't think I've ever been to something this nice in a long time," she smiled.

'_Orihime has money, she probably snatched the table that was two tables down from them.'_ She thought.

"So… we ate dinner, it was great by the way, it was tasty. Oh and it played some of the classic songs you like," Rukia added as Byakuya nodded. "After dinner, we walked to Karakura hill to watch the twinkling stars and shining moon, it was romantic," Rukia said finishing her sentence with a big sigh and a fake smile.

"You sound like you had a great time," he said in a slow tone. "You know what, it's late now you should head up to bed," he said pointing up to the main staircase. "You don't want Ichigo to wait for you tomorrow," Byakuya said with a forcing smile. He said it in a way to get a hint of how she really feels about him.

Rukia's heart skipped a beat at his name. It's rare for her to feel a heart stop for a boy but she wondered if Ichigo would come tomorrow_._ She doubts it._  
><em>

"Yeah.. he doesn't," she said gulping. "Well I'm heading up now. Goodnight Nii-sama." Rukia said yawning while walking away.

"Goodnight Rukia," Byakuya continued. "Remember, I'm meeting Kurosaki on Wednesday. Please inform him."

"Y-yes Ni-sama," Rukia said feeling like pins just stabbed her.

As Rukia walked away Byakuya knew something was wrong. Obviously her date didn't go well by the way she was acting. Her behaviour was easy to confirm what she was thinking. She was stuttering and fidgeting; it's not proper for a Kuchiki to act like that. Ichigo Kurosaki, whatever you did to my sister you will pay.

He held his beverage up sipping slowly and smirking.

* * *

><p>Morning came fast when Rukia shut herself down from the world. She had a very hard time sleeping last night because of the thoughts that was rummaging through her mind; it seemed that it wouldn't go away. Rukia thought about dropping the deal because it's going to be too awkward, unless Ichigo is still willing to do it. But If he's going to be a dick hole and avoid me for running away might as well not. However she can't see Ichigo doing that to her.<p>

She hopped off her bed and did her same morning routine except she added a bit of make-up on her face, she thought she kind of looked cute with lip gloss and eye shadow, her eye shadow colour was very light, so light that a human eye could barely see it. It was a sparkly lavender colour that made her eyes pop. Her lip gloss was a light soft pink colour that matched her light pink stripped crop top and white shorts. She picked up all her make-up and shoved into her small Chappy bag that was filled with other unused cosmetics she got for Christmas. Rukia finished and ran down the spiral staircase and bolted out the door with her school bag and shoes. She shoved it on her foot and glanced around the environment seeing that there was no sign of Ichigo anywhere.

'_I guess he didn't want to walk me to school today.' _She thought which disappointed her.

She decided to walk down the path that was a long cut to her school. The trail was covered by tall trees and chirping birds, it was a beautiful and peaceful place to walk through when you feel like you need to ignore the world. The trails of wood chips were crunching under her feet and the leaves were swaying with the wind. This was what Rukia called a 'perfect place'.

Soon after she made it to the school gate where all her classmates would hang around, the area of course. He eyes narrowly directed to the guy she was thinking of all last night, Ichigo. She kept her cool and walked over to a group of her friends that was near his, she kept giving him little glances. At one point their eyes met. Rukia quickly looked away from him and continued to talk to the group of girls and Renji.

The bell rung and all the the students scrambled inside to start their day at school; Rukia had not been doing any of her homework or studying anything. She failed English because she was apparently bratty to her teacher all the time and refused to listen to her in class, now she's here in summer school, with the same teacher. Ichigo is in the same class as her, he slacked off all year. He is a smart kid and passed all his classes. Like she said, this teacher is a bum so he might have failed this because duh, no one wants to listen to her.

Ichigo sat behind her in class, Rukia felt as awkward as ever. They were doing a test and it was pitch silent, the clock was ticking and the sound of pencils writing were filling her head. The one sound that was really bothering her was the sound of Ichigo's foot kicking her chair. She turned around.

"Do you mind, stop kicking my chair!" she whispered loudly.

Ichigo's face was surprise at the sudden break of silence. He dropped his pencil.

"What if I don't want to?" he stood up from his seat.

"Then I'll make you!"

"Oh really what are you going to do? Kick me in the leg?"

"Great idea," Rukia said with a wide grin. With a swift move she launched a great and powerful kick at his leg.

"OUCH, WHAT THE-"

"Kuchiki, Kurosaki, do you want to do your test with the principal?"

"N-no ma'am." They both said at the same time.

"Well then shut-up!"

As the time ticked lunch was here in no time and Rukia was sitting on the schools roof top all alone. She heard the door behind her opening. She still sat there, wind blowing her hair. Ichigo approached behind her walking awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"Hey Rukia," Ichigo said softly.

Rukia glanced back at him and quickly brought up yesterdays topic. "Why we're you going to kiss me yesterday, you know I don't like kissing."

Ichigo had to make up an excuse for that, he didn't know what to say but he had an idea that stuck out to him.

"The men were watching us and I.. I.. was trying to show them that we're really dating. I wasn't really going to kiss you, I would of kissed the spot beside your lips, not considered a kiss on the lips right?" he said with a light laugh.

Rukia was embarrassed now. "Well you- you could have told me you were going to do that! You scared me to the pulp! I thought I was going to lose my first kiss to the likes of you and I would not want you to ever kiss me, remember the Rukia rules? No you don't do you because you're an ass hole who doesn't listen!" she yelled with a bright red face.

"You hadn't had your first kiss yet?" He asked laughing loudly.

"N- No," she stuttered. "And- And why would you care!" she said poking her finger in his chest.

"I don't, I was just curious. Say, I thought you kissed Johnny, didn't you?" he narrowed his eyes at her bright cherry red face.

"No, I refused to kiss him because he doesn't deserve it like you!"

"Alright whatever you say." He said rolling his eyes.

She relaxed her muscles and sighed. "By the way.. Ichigo, are we still going on with this whole shenanigan?" she asked standing up to face him. Her hair was swaying in the wind and her face glowed from the sun.

"Well, if you want to."

"Honestly, I do."

"Well then we're continuing this," He said with a gorgeous smile that warmed up her heart, it was like it was swelling every time he smiled.

"And uhm, Byakuya would like to meet with my 'boyfriend' on Wednesday for dinner, are you up for it?" she said shrugging off the feeling.

"You bet. And about your first kiss, maybe I'll be your first kiss," He said in a teasing way leaning in really close.

She shivered to that_. 'That's what I always wanted, Ichigos kiss. Was he kidding? Or was he just teasing her?'_

"I'm just teasing," He said with a chuckle. "No need to get so embarrassed."

"I- I'm not you fool!" She said with a flushed face.

_He makes me embarrassed to much.'_

"Whatever." He said with a smile and walked up to her to give her a big hug lifting her up. She loved the feeling of him against her body, it was warm and she felt so safe. When she looked over his shoulder she saw her classmates starring at them with eyes as wide as plates.

Suddenly there was a loud screech "EEEEEEEKKKK- ICHIGO AND RUKIA ARE HUGGING, AWEEEEEEE!" The group of girls screamed coming to attack them to the ground, from the corner of Rukia's eye she swore she saw Orihime standing there with a hurt look on her face then storming away.

'_That's what you get bitch for trying to stalk us._' Rukia thought smiling widely.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: REVIEW  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting Byakuya

**A/N: I should stop updating too fast; I got into the passion of writing because of all you readers! I hit 60 reviews under 5 short chapters and have many alerts/favourites, I can't ask for more though I still do say REVIEW. Thanks to writing I can probably pass grade nine English.. or not.. whatever, a big thanks to the people who keep reviewing each and every chapter, I really appreciate it; you know who you are! Here is meeting Byakuya!**

**Review Response:**

**Shie0917: Yes, we must make her very jealous!**

**White Moon Black Sun: You have a life; haha being an ichiruki fan is the bomb!**

**StrawberriesAndCinnamon: Byakuya meeting Ichigo is this chapter, it's going to be interesting, depending on how I write it…**

**AiyaZen: Ouu, thanks for reviewing 3 times! I update every 2-4 days depending on how lazy I am, no excuses I admit I'm really lazy…**

**xxxWARxxx: Glad you liked the part : )**

**Kanakokiriha: Orihimes OOCness is what makes this story fantastic!**

**Ichirukibutterfly: Thanks, and I can't wait to write the part :o! **

**LeftHRyder: This chapter! You got some serious reviews, I like it **

**Kaileychicago: This DOESN'T offend me at all. You're a saviour! Thanks for taking your time to look out for my story, I'll be editing this soon; you're a good help to me!**

**Paradox-otaku: MORE FLUFFFYYY! 3**

**RukiaKuchiki222 & 5SoaringEagles: THANKS !**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Meeting Byakuya<strong>

It was Wednesday; the day Byakuya is meeting Ichigo. Rukia needed to call Ichigo to inform him the rules of respecting their family. She also needed to inform him about the expectations and behaviour. The thing that bugged Rukia the most was the fact that Byakuya and Hisana thinks Ichigo is actually her boyfriend, behind all this the Kuchikis both know Rukia and Ichigo had a not so great history. Why they didn't question Rukia about this sudden happening? No one knows. Byakuya is not a person who is nice to people when first meeting, he needs to grow on liking someone which is unlikely to happen. If Ichigo knows the rules and follows what she says, they can pull off being a couple and continue with what they left off. People like Ichigo always wonder why Rukia's last name is Kuchiki, it's Kuchiki because after Byakuya and her sister got married, they wanted to keep Rukia with them and take care of her because she had nowhere else to go after their parents died. That is why they adopted her to be Byakuyas sister under his last name so no one suspects anything and take her away to an orphanage. Rukia liked the last name; it made her feel mighty and noble.

Rukia dialed Ichigo's phone number on her pink cell phone that held a charm on it. The phone was ringing until it stopped for a moment and she hears none other than Ichigo's father.

"HELLO, KUROSAKI CLINIC AND RESIDENCE HOW MAY I HELP YOU?"

"Uh hi Isshin? it's Rukia, may I speak to Ichigo?" she asked sweetly yet awkwardly.

"Ah, Rukia it's you! And yes you may talk to my idiot son of mine." The phone seemed like it was muffled and the sound of Isshins playful voice boomed. "ICHIGOOOOOOOOO, YOUR BEAUTIFUL GIRLFRIEND OF YOURS IS ON THE PHONE FOR YOU! GET DOWN HERE AND TALK TO HER!"

The sound of footsteps was stomping down the stairs quickly and a loud scream of Ichigo's voice yelled "SHUT UP OLD MAN, YOU'RE GOING TO WAKE UP THE NEIGHBORHOOD."

"Hello?"

"Uh hi?" Rukia said.

"Oh sorry, the old man was yelling again. So what's up?" he asked casually sitting down on the kitchen counter.

"I was wondering if you were ready to meet my brother tonight? He has been waiting for a while."

"Oh yeah.. forgot about that.. I guess so, but I don't see why it's a big deal."

"It is, you don't want to deal with Nii-sama at all! He's harsh on meeting new people and he KNOWS we were not good friends before so watch out. I need to tell you how to behave otherwise I won't be.. able.. to date you!" she finished with a light tinge of blush on her cheeks.

"Alright then, say it if it's that important." He said in a non-caring voice.

"You must be proper when speaking with Byakuya; it's business talk not friendly stuff. You need your manners when eating dinner with us. Also be a gentleman it'll help you boost Byakuyas trust.

"Okay, and?"

Hmm.. dress nicely! Don't dress like a sloppy rat it's ugly!"

"What? Like I dress like one every day!" he retorted

"Well that wraps up everything and I'll be here at 6, see you later."

"Bye beautiful," he said softly. Before she could answer the phone had shut off. Her face might have turned into the brightest shade of red.

* * *

><p>It was 5:30 and Ichigo was making finishing touches to the meals for the Kuchikis. No one knows that Ichigo can actually cook. He grew up with his little sister that still cooks wonderful dishes today and his mother that had passed away when he was 8; he loved her meals and missed them dearly. He learned a lot from Yuzu and he's proud that he can cook her recipes. He learned that cooking was all about love and passion and he's got enough passion to make this meal good enough for the Kuchikis. He cooked grilled lemon chicken with asparagus and rice as a side dish. He made Yuzu's delicious gourmet soup that was his family's favourite and had been passed down from his mother. Somehow Ichigo managed to shoo goat face and his twin sisters out of the house by telling then there was a fun fair on the other side of town that lasted till 10:00, there really was one which was good.<p>

Time passed and he quickly set out the eating utensils and played classic old music his dad own. His dining room looked splendid. He put the dishes into the dish washer and cleaned up the little mess he made. He fixed up his fancy dress shirt and kept his hair in his original messy spikey way. The doorbell suddenly rung and he directly knew who it was, the Kuchikis. He nervously walked over to the front door and thought about what Rukia said over the phone earlier.

'_Speak properly, dress nicely and be a gentleman.'_ he reminded himself.

He turned the doorknob and opened the door to see a tall man with jet black hair that was long, he wore a kensaiken. Rukia told him it was only to be worn by noble people like Byakuya. His eyes was met by another person that looked like Rukia but a little older. Her hair was the same as Rukia and their eyes were basically the same colour. And there was Rukia, standing there awkwardly looking nervous as ever. She wore a simple navy blue sundress with green and yellow floral print all over and some random jewellery for some bling, it was cute. Ichigo never find things cute and for one thing it would be Rukia.

"Ichigo, hi!"

"Why hello Rukia, oh and you must be Byakuya and Hisana," he said with a gentle smile extending his hand out.

It was silent for a few seconds before Hisana spoke. "Yes, and you must be Ichigo. Rukia has been telling us a lot about you." She held out her hand and shook his while Byakuya stood there examining the boy.

He was as tall as him with orange spiky hair; there were lines on his forehead that showed he scowls often. He dressed properly and has good posture but there was something about that boy before him that just made him seem like a delinquent.

"Hey! No I haven't!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Don't worry Rukia, as long as you're saying good things. Please tell me you are," He smiled as Hisana and Rukia chuckles with him.

"Oh Ichigo you-"

"Ahem," a low voice cuts off Hisana. "Now may we start what we came here for Mr. Kurosaki?"

His voice was icy cold; it pierced though him like a thin sword. His eyes were scary like he was starring holes into him.

"Ah… yes we may sir, right this way," he said leading him into the dining room.

Byakuya looked around the little house he stepped into; it was small and warm. The environment was comfortable and yes he admitted that. The Kurosaki boy had done a nice job on setting up the table and cooking because he could smell the food from all the way in the dining room. The music that is playing in a low tone made everything much better, in all honesty this is one of his favourite tunes and he liked it. One thing he didn't like was the boy.

"Here is where we will be eating at, take a seat and I'll bring out our meals," he bowed and walked to the kitchen sweating. He grabbed the plates one by one handing them out around the table; he set down one of his father's fine wine that they owned for a long time and went to sit down on his seat feeling anxious about his food.

"How's the food Nii-sama?" Rukia asked kicking her feet back and forth.

"It's delicious," he answered nodding his head.

It was silent for a while. The only sounds that were heard were forks and knives clanking, wine being sipped, silent chewing, and heavy breathing from Ichigo and Rukia from the uncomfortable aura of the room.

"Ichigo."

"Y-yes, sir?" he asked while shaking.

"Why did you decide to date Rukia?"

Ichigo had to come up with something that would be believable; he just had to wing it to say the deepest thing ever about their relationship that was fake.

"I- I decided to date Rukia because she has a loving heart and a beautiful soul. She makes me feel safe when I'm around her; it gives me the urge to protect her as much as I could because I don't want to lose her. I like spending all my time with her because she understands me well and we could talk without any problems. She is a very beautiful young woman, phenomenal personality. I feel like I want to keep the relationship up for a long time."

The whole time Rukia was blushing madly, her legs were swinging back and forth under the table rapidly trying to get her attention to something else. Her heart was speeding fast and faster every word he said about her. If only this was all real, but sadly this was only a pretend. Why couldn't she just tell Byakuya? She knew well enough if she told Byakuya, he wouldn't allow it because it is childish and not proper.

Byakuya starred at the boy that was shaken up. Whether it was a lie or not it feels like the boy was more scared of him than telling a lie. It seemed believable but there was something that still bugged him and he will talk to Rukia about it first. He does not want Rukia to date insolent fools that will hurt her over and over again. Rukia is a sensitive girl that would not make friends easily looking back at the experience from a long time ago. She would use to come home crying because of boys teasing her. But now she's a grown woman. When her hearts get broken she would come home and cry and hide herself from the world. It hurt Hisana and Byakuya to see her like that.

"I see," he starred a little bit longer. "I'll have to speak to Rukia, may we be excused?"

"Yes, you may. Go anywhere you like."

Byakuya and Rukia stood up from their seats and walked outside to the humid evening. The birds were chirping and flying in different directions. The temperature was making the dead air thick.

"Why do you like this boy Rukia? He doesn't seem to be a nice guy, it's like he's forcing himself to smile. I don't like him."

"Nii-sama, y- you don't get it! He is a very nice man. H- He has a wonderful heart that makes me like him more every time I'm with him. He's really sweet and helpful; he protects me from the world."

"That's what you said about Johnny."

That shocked Rukia. She thought back when she dated Johnny and she said the exact same thing but twisted up.

"I- I did?"

"Rukia," his voice was now serious. "Is this relationship even real?"

'_Does he know about it? Can he tell?' _That scared Rukia a lot.

"Uh- I- um- It's."

"It isn't is it?" he asked. "It's not proper to love someone you don't care about Rukia, you must leave this boy instantly. I know about your history with him, you don't like him. He bullied you and you bullied him. You cannot date someone under one week after you come home telling me he's a jerk."

"Wha- Wha- but Nii-sama!"

"Rukia; It's time to go, I'll get Hisana."

"Nii-sama!"

"Rukia," he said with the coldest voice.

Before she could answer he has already walked into the house to snatch up Hisana. Rukia trailed behind him walking slowly into the dining room seeing Ichigo and Hisana chatting, they looked like they had a fun conversation and Hisana seemed to like him. She made a sad face when she saw Byakuya walk in with a cold face meaning the conversation outside didn't turn out well.

"Ahem," Byakuya cleared his voice. Both Ichigo and Hisana looked over to see Byakuya looking serious. "I have chosen for you two to not continue this relationship."

Ichigo was shocked and stood up to retort.

"WHY?" he shouted.

"I cannot allow this to happen because it's unproper for a Kuchiki to agree to your deal."

"What! What do you mean?" he walked over to stand in front of Byakuya.

Rukia was scared, Ichigo was yelling. Why was he going through so much so they could pretend date? She doesn't seem the point of it. But she did want this to continue because she thought it was fun and she could hang out with Ichigo most of the time. As much as she wanted to date him, she couldn't fight back with Byakuya.

"I will not answer your question, you know the answer yourself. Now come Rukia we must leave." With that he turned around and walked away leaving Ichigo behind standing there with a stunned face.

* * *

><p>That night Ichigo stayed upstairs in his room thinking of ways to get Rukia back. He wrote down a list but each idea he wrote down was crossed out by his blue pen. He didn't want Orihime to bother him, she's still stalking him. Ever since Monday, She had been calling every morning. After Rukia called earlier she made a quick phone call to him, she was telling him to leave Rukia for her and she'd do anything for him back. He doesn't want her back, 2 more weeks; that was just enough time for Orihime to get over him and leave him alone. He lay down on his bed resting both hands behind his head, starring at the dark ceiling.<p>

He will have to go through Byakuya to get Rukia back, he needed her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I didn't re-read this and I updated this a bit late so I'm sorry, and I'm not pleased with this chapter for some reason but whatever, Every review goes to my happy charity : ) I could of written this so much better…**

**REVIEW PLEASE! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Fight for love

**Wow it had been a week since I updated, sorry. Well I have nothing to write here so I'll tell you about myself. My name is Alice, I'm 13 years old and I live in Canada, Ontario. I enjoy writing this story a lot but I can be lazy at times. I'm proud of myself for being this far in my story and getting nice reviews, like literally all my teachers hate me when I write a story.. probably because I don't write romance that's too awkward, I write retarded stuff like 'That cat ate my sock' and get a 2+.**

**Review Response:**

**Kanakokiriha: Haha yeah that's a funny part.**

**Falconrukichi: He needs her to get rid of Orihime, or does he.. ?**

**StrawberriesAndCinnamon: Yeah I know :o! Byakuya is scary.**

**LeftHRyder: It was actually pretty hard to make Byakuya in character, I tried and glad you liked it!**

**Paradox-otaku: I know bad Byakuya, meanie!**

**ADVluv4life: Maybe Rukia will be back with Ichigo? We have to see :o!**

**AiyaZen: You made me smile, walmart? Haha that place has everything!**

**KaileyChicago: Once again you've helped me out, I love you! I'm thankful for you putting your time to tell me what I need to change. Really, you are a saviour.**

**xxxWARxxx: You're good at predicting at what happens next. SETTING IS AT SCHOOL NOW. :o!**

**Kanakokiriha, AnimeLover8797, shie0797, ichirukibutterfly100: THANKYOU!**

**Disclaimer: Kubo owns Bleach, so Mr. Tite you better make Ichigo and Rukia together, if it ends up as Ichihime.. you're going to cause a riot over an animated TV show.. putting Ichigo and Orihime together as a couple is like asking to die..**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Fight for love<strong>

Ichigo bolted up from his bed from the sound of his father making a loud ruckus in the house; it had been two days since Byakuya took Rukia away from him because their deal was so called 'disturbing' because it's immature. Rukia kept avoiding him at school like she was embarrassed, Ichigo heard a rumour going around the school saying he and Rukia had 'sex' and was afraid to be hurt again so she left him.

Ichigo was really annoyed because he knows only two people would spread around that rumour. Either Mizurio or Keigo, even though it wasn't true it still pissed him off. He got out of bed and stood up to stretch his arms and legs. He had a pretty good feeling his father would charge in the room and try to beat him up so he quickly ran to the bathroom to freshen up himself. He clicked the door shut and locked the knob so his father wouldn't barge in out of nowhere. He looked at himself in the mirror examining every inch of his face and body. He looked really dirty; his wife beater was covered in sweat and his face looked like he hadn't shaved for a while so he took his time to look fresh and hygienic again.

He finished up what he was doing and changed into fresh new clothes that were cool enough to battle the hot fiery air outside, he wore a royal blue V-neck, khaki shorts and brown sandals topping it off with his aviators he looked nice. He went down his stairs and gone straight out his front door way to feel his phone vibrate in his pocket. Ichigo took out his iPhone and read the message that was sent from Orhime; It read:

'_Hi Ichigo darling, what's up? I know this is random and all but I want you to know is I love you. I know you and the stupid Rukia Cuntchiki had broken up, I knew this day would come. But I really want you to take me back otherwise I'll do something to Rukia, you know what I mean. When you make your decision.. text this number and I'll meet you by the Karakura bridge.'_

Ichigo instantly shivered reading that text message, he felt like he would gag even more if she wanted him to go to her house. He would never go back to that lying, cheating, controlling bitch.

'_I'll do what it takes to get back Rukia and protect her from Orihime even if I have to go through Byakuya!'_

* * *

><p>"Hello Ichigo," Orhime approached him.<p>

"Orihime, can you like move please? You're blocking my way as you can see," he said with an annoyed face pointing at the direction of the school.

"I know, I just want to make things clear with you. Not being clear as friends but as acquaintances. Come walk with me and I'll explain what's going on."

Ichigo was feeling uneasy about walking with her, he obviously doesn't want to be near her but he does not want to deal with her drama.

"Fine, just be quick okay?" he said as his scowl got deeper.

They walked down the path to the school as Orihime blabbers on about things in her sharp monotone voice. He wasn't really listening but suddenly on the corner of his eye he saw Rukia sitting on the grass chatting with Renji. She was smiling brightly while giggling at what Renji spoke. Ichigo felt this weird feeling he couldn't describe he just wanted to go over there and take Rukia away from him but he can't do that, they're only friends. He then noticed Rukia looking at him walk by with Orihime talking.

* * *

><p>Rukia laughed at Renji's joke as they go on about hers and Ichigo's relationship.<p>

"Rukia, wait I still don't get why Byakuya would do that to you.. what a bastard!"

"Well Nii-sama always meet EVERY guy I date and Ichigo is not approved because we're not really dating."

"Wow, if I were Ichigo I would give him a piece of my mind and light him on fire to take the coldness out of him!"

Rukia started giggling, it was true everything Bykuaya said you feel like you're in Alaska dying in the cold.

"Yeah he sure has a talent for making people shiver."

She stopped giggling as she saw Ichigo and Orihime walk pass talking to her. Rukia felt heartbroken at the possibilities of what they're talking about. Ichigo seemed normal, he wasn't angry or upset that Orihime was talking to him.

'_Does Ichigo want to get back together with her? Or does Orihime want to? Is he giving her a second chance?'_ the thoughts in her head were rummaging around she needed answers.

"Psst, Renji!" she whispered

"Yeah?"

"Look, they might me getting back together awe," she said trying to hide her pain.

Renji could see it in her eyes that she disliked the fact that Ichigo is with Orihime. Her voice was way too fake from earlier. She was herself and now she's really opening herself like a book. Renji knew Rukia since he was 6, he went to her elementary school and befriended her easily because of her amazing personality and ever since then they're the best of friends.

"Look Rukia, nothing is awe about that and since when did you care if they walk together? We all know you dislike Ichigo unless.. you lik-

"Shut up!" Rukia said with a pink face shoving his arm.

"It's alright Rukia, I know you like Ichigo. You told me last year remember?"

"Shh be quiet."

"Whatever," he said lying down in the warm green grass. He smirked at the fact that she might not know he was the one who set the dating scheme up.

* * *

><p>Ichigo sat down on a bench with Orihime and glanced at Rukia for a second, he saw this weird look in her eyes but he couldn't read it. He saw Rukia laughing again while shoving Renji playfully while blushing. Ichigo knows Renji liked Rukia since he was 6 but Renji said he lost feelings for her last year after meeting another girl. Renji told him that waiting for Rukia was too much for him because he wanted a girl who would have feelings for him back. He said he didn't want to wait for someone who thinks of him as a best friend.<p>

"Ichigo, are you even listening?"

"W-what what?"

"Ugh, god why are you so stupid? I said, if you get back together with that little bitch I'll hurt her. I don't want you to leave me, take me back!"

Ichigo looked at Orihime with an angry look. She wanted to hurt Rukia? That made his blood boil. He then realized why he was siting here wasting his time with Orihime when he could be with other friends. He stood up from his seat and Orihime seemed too got up as well; he began to stomp away when a rough hand pulled him back.

"Whoa there, we're not finished talking yet Ichiii. We still have to discuss what's going to happen," she said while touching his chest.

"We are done, now back off bitch."

"Excuse me, who do you think you are? Do you know what I can do to you?" she said deeply while gripping her hand tighter.

"Yes I do now go away, I don't care!" he yelled trying to shrug Orihime off.

Orihime seemed to be stepping closer to Ichigo. Her Ice cold breath was breathing on his lips and her nose was touching his. She was trying so hard to make him love her again.

"Please take me back I'll do anything, I'll give you sex! I'll give you everything I have."

Before she could even kiss him a small fist smashed against her face bringing her to the ground. Orihime was on the ground wincing in pain as she looked up to see a scowling Rukia with her fist up and Renji beside her looking disappointed.

"R-Rukia," Ichigo said.

"Who are you calling little bitch? And stop stalking my boyfriend you dirty slut. Stay away otherwise I'll-

"Otherwise you'll what?" Orihime asked with a grin wiping her mouth. "I know for a fact that he's not your boyfriend anymore, you'll never get Ichigo's kiss because I stole his, too bad."

"Otherwise I'll- I'll- beat the shit out of you." Rukia went charging for Orihime jumping on her while throwing punches at her face. Orihime was squirming on the ground kicking her legs trying to get Rukia off of her but it was no use; Orihimes face was bruising up from the impact of the punches.

Rukia finished off by smashing another punch to her face. She then stood up, brushed the dirt of her black skirt and turned around to leave. As she was leaving everyone started clapping loudly and was cheering. Rukia then turns around.

"Are you going to hurt me now? Because I'm sure I wrecked your pretty face," she said with a smirk and walked away with Renji trailing behind her.

The school bell rang for morning classes and everyone ran inside to hand in their assignments. Ichigo stood outside alone looking at a limping Orihime walk into the school he was trying to process what just happened and whatever Rukia just did there made her 10 times more attractive not that she isn't already. The fight was awesome, Rukia kicked ass. He was so sure now he still needed Rukia to get Orihime off his back, ever since they broke up their pretend date two days ago Orihime had been e-mailing him every day. Tonight he will go to Rukia's house unexpectedly and show Bykuya what a real man he can be to be able to date his little sister in law.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SHORT CHAP, & REVIEW.  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Hospital

**A/N: It's been a week now and I've decided to… Continue the story! Thanks to XxXMidnightStarzXxX I have enough ideas I need. Guess what? The setting of the story is in July… meaning Ichigo's birthday is going to take place soon. **

**Review Response:**

**Zangetsu50, ichirukibutterfly100, Aiyazen: Continuing! : )**

**XxXMidnightStarzXxX: I'm using a few of your ideas, you're the greatest help on earth… 3**

**Kyurikochan: Reading the story is good enough for me!**

**XXXichirukiXXX, ichiruki95, Digzzz: Updated haha..**

**Kanakokiriha: he'll be proving soon. (:**

**LeftHRyder: Hahaha, well I had to make Orihime mean, why not call Rukia a cunt? I'm happy you liked this chapter. (: oh and that's an Idea I should be thinking about.**

**Shie0917: I wish Orihime was dead more like It haha**

**Katie K. Richardson, MitchRyan: Thank-you!**

**KaileyChicago: Thanks for looking out again and nice idea.**

**Paradox-otaku: Continuing just for you ._. don't kill me! :o**

**xxxWARxxx: Yes, you guessed right last chappy, good!**

**CandyHardyCenaHale: You have a way of making me continue, thank-you and I'm continuing (: yayyy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own… Bleach…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Hospital<strong>

School ended and Ichigo was walking around Karakura High School to look for Rukia. He spotted her earlier but once he looked away for a minute she had disappeared. He decided to give up searching and head home. He walked down the road to his house passing many trees. He saw the Karakura hill ahead and saw a little figure lying down on the grass looking at a dandelion in her hand intensely like she was thinking about something deeply. Ichigo instantly knew that person was Rukia so he thought of an idea of sneaking up behind her to surprise her. Rukia sat up from her position to look at the sun setting down. Her face and eyes were glowing from the dimmed sky colours that were fading away as the sun set down. Ichigo slowly approached her from behind and put his hands on both her eyes.

"Guess who?" Ichigo said in a fun voice while smirking.

"Hey Ichigo," Rukia said in a low voice.

'_What's up with Rukia?'_ Ichigo thought as he got an idea to attempt to make her tell him what's going on.

"Rukia, you were good at your fight today. Orihime looked really beat up."

"Yeah," she said looking down."

Ichigo instantly took her both hands and held it looking straight at her which set her off to jump in a little surprise.

"Rukia, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing," she flashed him a weak smile.

"You can tell me anything." He said while looking at her with his soft amber eyes. She starred straight at them and looked away quickly after feeling flushed. She knew telling Ichigo was a good thing to do.

"I- I'm confused, with e-everything. I don't get why Orihime would go through the trouble to get you back. I feel like a burden standing by your side hurting her every minute, yet she wants to hurt me. I still don't get the point of this thing we're doing. All we're doing is hurting her.

"We're doing this to help me remember? I want her to stop following me, prove to her that I have moved on from her. Show her how I can be better off without her. Tell her I will never be her boyfriend ever again and that I'm happy to be with you. But only till she gets over me."

"Alright, but I wanted to know what are we right now Ichigo?"

"We're friends."

"Oh okay." She said looking down again.

"I'm also your soon to be pretend boyfriend, come on I'm coming over now to convince your brother. I don't want Orihime hanging on my back every day." He told her pulling her up to her feet.

Rukia was flushed a bit by his last sentence; but the part that bugged her was the feeling of him using her and she let that happen so easily, she didn't care. He started dragging her by the arm to the road they were going to cross ahead. They stopped on the sidewalk looking at the flashing stop sign waiting for the walking sign to appear. The sign flashed up and Ichigo started dragging her across the road smiling while Rukia was blushing from him dragging her like she was his. Little did they know a small black car was turning their way at the worst time. The car had swooped by and made a big impact on Rukias body, Ichigo felt Rukia's hand slip off from his own and heard her laugh had faded away. He heard the sound of the car screech and drove on ahead leaving Rukia on the ground lying on the cold cement.

Ichigo stood there with wide eye trying to process the event that just occurred. He slowly turned around to see a crowd of people surrounding Rukia's hurt body on the ground. She was bleeding from her head and was bruised on her leg.

"BASTARD!" he yelled with anger.

"Ichigo…" Rukia said looking up at Ichigo with her eyes half closed and her hand reaching up to grab him but then she slowly fell unconscious.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo yelled with wide eyes and a hurt face. He was running towards her hurt body trying to keep in his tears. Ichigo would never break down but Rukia was someone he started to care about more.

'_No no no no, Rukia please don't die, please!' _he thought running to Rukia.

"SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE NOW."

"I'm on it," a woman responded.

* * *

><p>"How could have this happened?" Ichigo yelled in anger tightening his fists.<p>

Rukia was lying down on the bed with Ichigo sitting near her in the back of the ambulance. Ichigo was upset, he looked down at his fist that was gripping tightly and let it unleash the stress that was put in. He looked at Rukia's face, every time he looked at it he felt more pain and guilt build up inside him. He needed to call everyone and tell them the news but first he needed to call Byakuya. Ichigo took Rukia's phone out of her book bag and looked through the contact list trying to find her brothers name. Once he found it he started dialing the number. The phone began to ring as Ichigo started to feel nervous by Byakuya's reaction.

"Hello?"

"Byakuya, it's Ichigo I have something important to tell you.."

"I don't have time to listen to a person like you Kurosaki," his voice was icy cold.

"It's about Rukia, she's hurt!"

For a few seconds there was the sound of shuffling and awkwardness.

"May I ask you what happened?"

"Sh- She got hit by a car earlier, she's heading to Karakura hospital."

"I'll be there." With that that phone had shut off and Ichigo started to dial his family and friends phone numbers telling them what just happened. Their reaction was not good.

The ambulance arrived the hospital and Ichigo met up with his friends and family. Their eyes and faces were filled with worry and sadness. It seemed sadder to goat chin than he was himself. His sisters had not met Rukia but they had an idea that she was Ichigos girlfriend so they tagged along. They waited in the waiting room looking at the clock tick as they waited for the results of Rukias condition. Byakuya didn't want to wait inside the room so he stood out there waiting alone with Hisana. It had been 4 hours since they've been waiting and everyone was getting sleepy. Isshin noticed that everyone looked tired so he decided to let them go.

"Look guys, if you're tired you can go home and get some rest. I'm sure Rukia will be fine by then," he told everyone in his non-usual voice.

Everyone answered no and continued to wait for Rukia's conditions. What seemed like two more hours passed the nurse came in with the results.

"Excuse me everyone I would like to tell you Rukia's condition," she said as everyone gathered around her especially Ichigo he pushed everyone to be in front of the nurse.

"Oh you must be her boyfriend," she said with a giggle.

"Get on with the results lady," he told her in an irritated voice.

"Alright," she said with a smile. "Your friend Rukia is okay, she had minor cuts and bruises but she will survive, she seems like a strong girl. She will have to stay in the hospital for two more days due to the pain that's in her body right now. Only two people may visit her at-

Ichigo had already bolted out the room and headed to Rukias room. Byakuya was already walking towards it slowly but Ichigo had ran past him. He whipped open the door to see Rukias lying figure on the bed. Her eyes were half close and she was smiling softly. He was so glad she was okay.

"Rukia!" he exclaimed as he ran to her bed to hold her left hand; by then Byakuya had already reached the door looking at Rukia silently.

"Ichi-

"Rukia I'm sorry that this happened to you. The car should have hit me, not you. I wasn't careful enough and I thought it said to walk and it did but that stupid car had drove anyway not caring for the world. I don't know what to do or feel now because everything seemed like my fault that you are hurt and it makes me feel like everything is all on me. I want to protect you, protect you from now on so you won't ever be hurt, I promise."

Rukia looked wide eye at him then soften it. "Ichigo it's not your fault, it was the cars fault that it went. I should have been looking out for myself but I guess I was too distracted by you. It's okay to feel good that you're not hurt, you should care about yourself more than others. And I thank you, thanks Ichigo for trying to protect me."

"No problem," he smiled. "Anyway you should get some rest now, you shouldn't be up late it's not good for your health."

"Does it matter what time do I sleep?' she asked crossing her arms.

"Yes it does, I'm just looking out for you. Sleeping early is much better than late. Look it's 11pm now and if you wake up early you'll get to see my morning visits."

"Fine," she said with a pout. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight Rukia."

Byakuya and Hisana was staring at the two wide eyed. What Ichigo just said to Rukia made Hisana feel like she was in a love story and made Byakuya have second thoughts on Ichigo. They seemed so perfect for each other but Hisana knew Byakuya forbids the kid from dating Rukia which was upsetting, she likes Ichigo. It just reminded her of when she was younger and Byakuya was her boyfriend, he was much different back then. Byakuya was so sweet to her. They argued and laughed all the time but ever since they got married, Byakuya was hired to a high position in a technology industry that turned him to mean and cold.

"Ahem."

"Wha- whoa wha! B- Bykuya were you standing there the whole time?"

"Yes."

"My dearest apologies, you may uh, see Rukia now," by then Ichigo had already ran out the door in embarrassment.

"Thank you," he said shutting the door.

"Rukia," Byakuya said walking towards her.

"Mmph?"

"We're glad you're okay."

"Thank you Nii-sama and Hisana."

"Rukia, what is Ichigo to you?" he asked staring at her straight in the eye. Hisana started to look worry at what was going to happen.

"Oh, I- I like him and would like to be with him, that's all." she nervously said while her face winces at what he will answer.

"I see," he said. "About the Kurosaki kid, I will allow him to be with you. If any problems occur to you I will have him taken away, do I make myself clear?"

Byakuya had no idea what he was doing letting his little sister date someone but somehow it felt right to let her.

"Y-yes Nii-sama, thank you, thank you so much," she said with a surprise trying to hide her wide grin.

"Don't mention it."

Hisana stood there looking at Byakuya like he had gone crazy. Did this really happen? The boy Byakuya truly dislikes is allowed to date Rukia. Hisana always knew Rukia had feelings for Ichigo but she always denies it completely. Deep inside Rukia, Hisana knew she had a soft spot for him.

"Well, we'll be going now. Get some good sleep I will be visiting tomorrow."

"T-thank you, goodnight!"

"Goodnight." With that Byakuya had left the room while Hisana was slowly closing the door.

"Rukia?" Hisana asked.

"Yes?"

"Just to let you know, I always thought you and Ichigo would make a perfect couple." she said as the door clicked shut.

'_Now someone tell that to him.' _she thought.

* * *

><p>That night Rukia was lying in bed about to sleep, the nurse had shut all the lights off leaving the moonlight the only source. Rukia slowly shut her eyes about to be in deep sleep. She was thinking about what happened today trying to gain memory of how she got hit by that car and blacked out. She thought for a moment, suddenly something strike her remembering who owns a car like that, Orihimes stalkers.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PLEASEEEEE REVIEWWWWWW 333~  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Swimming

**A/N: SORRY I'M LATE AGAIN! Also I think I'm going to cry of happiness, I hit the 100 mark of reviews & 70 alert/favorites in 8 short ass chapters! I thought this would never happen but it did, if you were reading this story since I started you know how I'm a crazy nutcase who rants about my story fearing the horribleness of it. Thanks to you readers/reviewers this had happen, I'm so thankful I'm sure I'll be taking this story far, maybe till the end. My review response is getting long.. should I keep responding or I should just leave it and read to myself smiling happily.. what do you guys like?**

**Review Response:**

**Kyurikochan, Ichiruki95, Rainfalls97, Katie K. Richardson, AiyaZen, AllieOutOfWonderland: To some of you: I'm going to update every week, & to some: thankyou3**

**KaileyChicago: Once again you helped me, thank you so much I appreciate you tons! **

**LeftHRyder: Hahaha, I'm glad you like the chapter. (:**

**Anonymous, xxWARxx: Maybe one day they're realize they're meant to be;)**

**Fried Chicken: Thank you for the congratulations, I appreciate it! It really touched me when you said it's hard to find good stories like mine..**

**Paradox-Otaku: I won't give up ._.! thanks for the congrats and me talented? Why thank-you. That's a first.. 3**

**XxXMidnightStarzXxX: You're a helpful person honestly, and thank you. I'm your favourite? No I can't be! I guess after spending time re-reading/writing doesn't get me interested cause I'm like reading the same thing again, I know what's going on lol.**

**MitchRyan: Haha, thanks! Also I'm not a HARDCORE fan either, I'm writing for the sake of my passion and my likings. I'm not sure what I'm going to do… idk when's the time where Ichigo should start having feelings for Rukia..**

**Ichirukibutterfly100: Your review make me smile, thank-you for congrats!**

**LiveLuvLaugh13: Good Question; Ichigo had no idea that Byakuya was there, spooky.**

**Disclaimer: BLEACH IS NOT MINE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Swimming<strong>

Rukia woke up in the morning to see her nurses face looking down at her smiling brightly with the window open shining a small amount of sunlight down on the face. It seemed to be really early in the morning since the sun wasn't fully up.

"Good morning Ms. Rukia!"

"Ugh, good morning," Rukia said with a groan.

"I think you'd better get up, your boyfriend is here to see you." The nurse said pushing in the food cart into the room for Rukia.

"Huh? Boyfriend?" she asked getting up. "I don't have a-

"Hey Rukia," she heard a familiar voice say which was certainly Ichigo's. He got up from the waiting chair and walked over to her bed to give a good look at her face but Rukia hid half of it under her blanket.

"Hi."

"Hey I came here to visit you, at least look at me and give me a good greeting. I said hey Rukia!"

She sighed, "Hey Ichigo,"

"That's better, hey Rukia… I got you a present. Uhm, it's a get well present."

"Ichigo you didn't have to get me a present. I'm sure I'll get better sometime," she said smiling. "Honestly, you don't."

"Well I want to," he said. "So take it god dammit!"

Rukia started to giggle. "Haha, so where is it?"

Ichigo started digging into his pocket to find a small little box. He pulled out the small box that was wrapped with shiny purple gift wrapping hugged with a sparkly lavender bow.

"The wrapping is beautiful."

"Yeah Yuzu helped me," Ichigo admitted blushing a bit.

"That's really sweet of her."

'_Wow, receiving a gift from Ichigo that's rare. I've come to learn that Ichigo is a sweet guy, he was always being a stubborn ass but I've grown to like him more than before. He's soft and kind to people.'_

Rukia slowly pulled the ribbon off unleashing the wrapped gift. She peeled off the tape and removed the wrapping to see a little teal box with the name Tiffany & Co. written on top.

"Ichigo, are you serious? Tiffany & Co?

"No, I bought 1 dollar jewelry and put it in that box," he said rolling his eyes.

"Whatever."

She opened up the box to see a silver chain necklace, Rukia's mouth literally dropped. The necklace hung a small heart with a keyhole. She assumed the key was supposed to go in the keyhole meaning 'unlocking your heart'. She loved it a lot.

"Well Rukia, if you don't like it I'll- I'll take it back! You know if hearts and stuff is not what you're int-

"I love it, thank you Ichigo," she softly said with a smile pulling him down to kiss him on the cheek.

Ichigo felt like he was turning into the world's brightest shade of red.

"Can you put it on me?" Rukia asked.

"S-Sure."

Ichigo grabbed the necklace and unhooked the chain and put it around her neck. He pushed some of her hair up and tried not the catch any of her baby hairs.

"Um.. there you go."

"Thanks," Rukia then laid down looking at the ceiling she then came across the topic she thought about last night.

"Ichigo guess what?" she said as she pulled his head down to whisper to him.

"What is it now? Why so sudden?"

"You know how I got hit by a car yesterday? Yeah, well I figured out who it was," she whispered loudly.

"WHO?"

"Shh, keep it down!" she said. "It was Orihime's gang, do you remember? They own a black car that looks just like that one."

"It all makes sense now, I see why they suddenly hit you on purpose and drove away. Ugh, Orihime is going to pay!" he shouted balling up his fists tightly.

"Don't worry, I'll deal with her later," Rukia said seriously. "She'll get what's coming from Rukia Kuchiki," she said laughing evilly.

'_I definitely wouldn't want to deal with Rukia.' _

"By the way, I have good news!"

"Good news? What would be so great about your news?" he said looking up in the air scowling.

"S-shut-up!" she yelled punching him. "Well I guess you don't want to hear it then do you?"

He sighed. "Just tell me."

"That's what I'd thought you'd say," she said with a smirk.

"Just get on with the point!"

"Well ever since last night you told me a good sincere apology about the car accident, my Brother decided that I'm allowed to 'date' you again because he thinks you would be able to take care of me"

His scowl stopped and his eyes had widened, he looked down at Rukia with a surprised face. "A-are you serious?" he asked.

"Dead serious," she said smiling. "Thought I do find it a bit strange, this is all happening too quickly. I think Byakuya is up to something with us, I'm going to find out though."

"Oh god, I'm glad," he said smiling widely while reaching his arms out to hug her. "Up to something or not I can at least get rid of her again!"

Rukia dug her face into his chest feeling the warmth of it savoring the smell of him. The thing that still bothered her was that today is the 10th and Ichigo's birthday is in 5 days. What is she going to do?

* * *

><p>It was two days later and Rukia was released from the hospital in good condition. She might have been a bit unsteady but she has to get back to summer school to hand in all her work and assignments she did in the hospital and dig Orihime's own grave. She was picked up by Ichigo early morning from the hospital after she ate her Hospital breakfast, which was not the greatest food for the past few days. She was feeling as pumped as ever on seeing her good friends again. They visited her every day after school, she appreciated it.<p>

As Ichigo and herself kept walking she thought of his birthday, maybe she can throw a big party and invite all her friends to her house and surprise him. It would be a great idea but the gift isn't something she can think about at the moment. She has no idea what Ichigo wants, he seems like a guy who won't accept presents but she has to give Ichigo something at least. She'd have to think about it some other time because they have made it to the front gate to be meet up by Chad and Uryuu.

"Why hello you two, how's your day going?" Rukia cheerfully asked.

"Good," Chad answered.

"We're doing fine, but what about you Ms. Rukia? You were stuck in that dreadful hospital," Uryuu answered while pushing his glasses up.

"Oh that, it wasn't so bad," Rukia said nervously.

'_Wasn't bad? What am I saying? It was like a death chamber!'_

"So guys," Ichigo interrupted her thoughts, "Did you hand in your assignments yet?"

"Yes, we're finished." They both answered. "Why do you ask?" Uryuu asked.

"Just curious."

"Alright… Well me, Renji and chad will be heading to the pool for a swim it's pretty hot today, would you two like to join us after you hand in your things?"

Rukia looked up at Ichigo and saw that he was sweating quite a bit.

'_He could have a little swimming time to cool him off. And we would have a great time at the pool with our friends!'_

"Sure, we'd love to," Rukia said with a soft smile, "See you there!"

"Bye Ms. Kuchiki!"

* * *

><p>Rukia handed in her assignment right when she entered the school, she was excited to go for a swim with her friends. It was really hot today so why not? She left the classroom and met up with Ichigo by the front gate. Earlier she told him she would meet him here after they handed their things in. Now there he was standing there in his slouching pose looking at the ground with his original scowl plastered on his face.<p>

"Hey, can we drop off at our house first. We got to pick up some things," Rukia said.

"Yeah I know."

They first walked to Ichigo's house to be met up by his crazy dad and beautiful young sisters. The whole time Isshin was chasing them around talking about things that shouldn't be said, but he was probably kidding. When Ichigo packed he only took a few things that were pointless bringing it to the swimming pool. The thing that stuck out to Rukia the most was his bathing suit trunks. It was a pretty fiery red colour.

After they left the Kurosaki residence, they both headed to the Kuchiki mansion where they gathered a few of Rukia's clothes and had a tiny chat with Hisana. They ate lunch and headed to the local pool in town.

"Ahh, the weather is very hot today don't you think Ichigo?" Rukia said as they walked down the streets of Karakura.

"Yeah, I'm dying. The sun is like cooking us!"

Rukia giggled lightly.

As they kept walking Ichigo felt an urge to hold her small hand, he was watching it intensely as it swings back and forth. When Rukia noticed that Ichigo was looking at her hand, she slowly grabbed it. He looked down at her seeing her smile very brightly at him. She seemed to be blushing but it probably was the hot weather. The feeling of her hand was soft and petit, it seemed like his hand was twice as big. He surely didn't want to let go.

Ichigo looked down thinking of what had come through their relationship so far, they only act as though they're friends around each other, nothing else but that was the point of this. Somehow Rukia didn't seem to have feelings for him but there was something deep inside Ichigo where he had a soft spot for Rukia, something he couldn't describe to anyone the way he felt about it. It was this fluffy warm feeling he gets sometimes when he's with her. Sometimes when they talk he felt like he would smile all the time, smile until his cheeks felt sore. He was confused by everything; he had never felt this weird feeling around any other woman.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked poking him.

"Hm?"

"We're here!" she exclaimed while dragging him through the fence into the pool. They met up with Chad and Uryuu and told them they would change into their bathing suits.

Rukia entered the change room and put down all her things carefully.

She placed her necklace in a safe pocket on her beach bag and changed into her purple bikini that ties around her neck and back. It has black lace around the rims & two cute mini black ribbons on the sides of her swim suit bottom

'_What was Hisana thinking when she bought me this? I look like a prostitute!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"Hisana what is this? I can't wear this in public!" Rukia yelled at her in embarrassment.

She giggled. "You look fine Rukia, and I bet the boys will be chasing after you!"

"CHASING AFTER ME OR NOT, GIRLS WILL BE CALLING ME SLUT."

"Yeah well.. they're more likely the sluts, you're more of a proper type."

"How am I proper? And I'm not going to wear this!" Rukia scowled crossing her arms.

"You just are more normal and have manners, those girls are well.. trashy. And you have to wear it, don't you want to impress Ichigo?"

"Like I'll ever swim with him." Rukia sarcastically said rolling her eyes.

"Oh one day Rukia, one day."

**End of flashback**

* * *

><p>'<em>Wow that was 3 months ago.' <em>She thought.

She walked over to the mirror to clip up her hair up with a few strands framing the side of her face. She used the same silver butterfly hairclip she used on hers and Ichigo's so called 'date night'.

Rukia then walked out with her lavender towel in one hand and her swim bag in the other. She placed down her things in a secluded area by the pool where no one would see it. As she approached the pool she bumped into Renji.

"Whoa." Rukia said and stumbled to the ground trying to hide herself. She was a bit self-conscious about her body.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to- whoa Rukia nice bikini, you.. look hot."

Rukia had no idea how to respond to that because really… hot? No one ever told Rukia she looked hot, only pretty or beautiful but she doubts that.

"Uh- me? What? I'm- uh-

"Ah Kuchiki-san you look really cute. I've sewed bathing suits like that before maybe I can make you some more like in hot pink with tiny black polka dots all over!" Uryuu said as he approached her.

"Enough Uryuu, we all know what you can do." Chad informed him. "Rukia you like very nice today."

Rukia felt like she was surrounded she was flushed to the point where she was speechless, and then it happened.

"HEY ICHIGO LOOK AT YOUR 'GIRLFRIEND'!"

"What? my girlfr-

Before Ichigo could finish his sentence his jaw had dropped. There it was in front of his eyes, Rukia on the ground with three guys starring at her in a cute little bathing suit that is purple and lacy. Ichigo was surely stuck on words because he did not know how to describe how Rukia looked. Even though she does not have the biggest chest she looked so cute and petit and don't forget hot.

"Oh- um- wow- eh- Rukia I like your bathing suit!" he blurted out with a pink face.

"T-t-thanks.." she said looking down.

"You love birds should stop gawking at each other, such armatures." Renji scoffed.

"Well we should start doing something instead of gawking at Rukia."

"Good idea!" Everyone yelled nervously.

Rukia got up from the warm cement and slowly slipped into the cool pool. Her body felt so refreshed from the stressful day and the boring times in the hospital. Once she fully dipped into the pool Ichigo approached her smiling.

'_Why is he coming over here, oh no- what should I do ahh'_

"Hi… Ichigo."

"Hey."

When Rukia looked around she couldn't find Chad, Uryuu and Renji they seemed to disappear from the crowd of people. Her train of thoughts broke when Ichigo decided to pick her up and put her over his shoulders, she had no idea why Ichigo was doing that.

"Hey Ichigo put me down!" she said while blushing madly kicking her feet.

"What if I don't want to put you down?"

"Oh you're just asking to die," she glared at him and squirmed her way out of his arms. "Take this!" she yelled as she pushed a wave of water to splash him. Ichigo got wet on his chest. He starred down at her small figure chuckling.

"No, take this," Ichigo then pushed a large amount on Rukia, she was then completely drenched and shivering from the coldness of the water.

"You idiot! You got my hair wet!"

"That's the point," he said poking her forehead. Her eyebrow started twitching.

"You're asking for it."

Rukia then dove to the left grabbing a pool noodle and started whacking Ichigo with it getting water on his face.

"Ow- stop- pfff Rukia!"

She started laughing evilly.

"Oh you're so on brat." He said grabbing her head. Somehow she managed to get her head out of his grip and run away in the water slowly while he was chasing her. They were both laughing and smiling, enjoying their time.

Like he said before, there was something about Rukia that made him smile and feel warm but it's unexplainable. He had no idea if he was developing some bond between them but he sure enjoyed being with her in the time being. Yes he admits it, Rukia is something.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I.. am pleased with this chapter.. and I like it..**

**I think I just winced at what I said… I do need to be happy more about my story... right?**

**Well this chapter was a little different. It's more like a filler of Ichigo's fiddling feelings towards Rukia and more fluffff. Am I Russian? (Rushing)… sorry this took so long I have to ADMIT I'm a lazy lard.. so bear with it in a good way! :D**

**Please tell me do you like this chapter? AND REVIEW I can't write hearts so (HEART~HEART~HEART~HEART~HEART~HEART). I think I might die from terror of my story…**

**Spoiler; Rukia will me missing something & Ichigo is jealous of _. Hey, props for finally writing 3000 words? ALSO THANK YOU AGAIN, I LOVE YOU GUYS & TAKE CARE.**


	10. Chapter 10: I Spy

**A/N: I think I'm losing inspiration so I might update on different occasions, and yes I know I'm late by 324325 weeks? Kidding, like 3? Sorry I've got my ups and downs. I was not able to write due to laziness and most of the time I wasn't home. Another thing is school started on the 6****th**** and starting high school has been a pain for me. But at least I'm gradually getting better for English right? WARNING: SHORT CHAPTER!**

**I'm sorry when I read other stories I'm like "AWE SO CUTE." And when I read mine I think of some zombie apocalypse or 2012 doomsday.**

**Review Response:**

**AmileraeD: I'd have to say I thank you for your review, I understand I'm slow with the relationship and I agree my grammar is a bit off. Just to clear your question, Ichigo can't say he likes Rukia because he really didn't like her from the start. What it said from chapter one he said he admits that she's beautiful but he wouldn't go far to saying he likes her because well he never did thought of her that way. He's on a fresh start with that now.**

**ShadowSword524: Byakuya is testing them!**

**LeftHRyder: Ichigo is having second thoughts but he won't fall for Rukia that easy.**

**Kurosaki Anne: I'm trying to create fluff but every idea that comes out of my head is like 2012 doomsday, so horrid. & jealousy part I still have no idea, I go on I'll think of something. But Kaien is probably someone I would consider.**

**Shie0917: Yes! He's realizing something but he can't describe it & Tiffany & Co. ftw!**

**Chibiyukia, Digzzz, kyurikochan, AiyaZen, Rainfalls97 ichirukibutterfly100: Thank you all! (Heart~Heart~Heart)**

**XxXMidnightStarzXxX: I can't say what chapter I like either. I think my story is a mess, I can't tell if all the chapters connect or I'm going a different direction everytime. & I did hit 100 reviews last chapter not close lol (Heart). I also thank you that you like me as an author so much, I admire you. **

**Manga reader 125: High school love stories? I should try seeing some. Thanks for calling my story real hehe~ (Heart)**

**Ichirukilullaby: My inspiration is going low. Every time I think about writing the next chapter I get this lazy hate feeling like I should quit. But with this many people liking my story I have to continue like I promised. So thank you!**

**Fried Chicken: You should make an account just to fav it, kidding! Thanks I'm trying not to make it OOC and yes mistakes that I will fix later. And for the review predictions I think you have a good guess but let's see what happens when the story ends!**

**Paradox-otaku: I guess I'm not skipping out on updating because I like everyone so much! & sure I'll continue the review response but WARNING: IT MIGHT GET LONG! Also thank you for sticking with my story very far!**

**KaileyChicago: Yeah something's coming for Orihime! And thank you again for helping! (HEART)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: I Spy<strong>

As the sun started to set and the moon started to rise in the twilight sky, Rukia got out of the now cold pool and walked to the secluded area where she left her swim bag and towel. As she picked up her lavender towel and dry herself she felt exhausted from running and jumping in the pool.

'_I'm probably going to get a cold since I stayed in the pool for so long, I look like a wrinkly raisin!'_

She sighed to herself while shaking her head 'no' and smiled. _'At least I had a great time.'_

Once she was done wringing out her hair she reached into her bag to grab her off shoulder pink shirt and her white shorts to wear over her bathing suit.

Once she dressed she unzipped the front pocket to snatch up her necklace. As she stuck her hand in she felt no content of it. Rukia started to panic and move her hand around the small pocket to see if she could find it.

'_Oh crap! Where the hell did my necklace go?'_ She thought terrifyingly touching around her neck to see if it was there.

Rukia started searching around the pool and change room, she felt upset because she didn't take care of it like she promised herself. After a few minutes of looking Ichigo finally came to of the change room and saw Rukia running around with fear in her eyes.

"Rukia, what's wrong!"

"Ichi-go the neck-the n-necklace, It's gone!" she studdered falling onto her knees looking down.

"What do you mean it's gone?

"S-Someone stole it, I-I swore I put it in my bag. I-I placed my bag by the fence over there and suddenly it disappeared! I can't find it. "

Ichigo then scowled and thought about it. _'This can be done by one person, that one person only.'_

He then ran his fingers through his half wet hair and kneeled to pull her face up so that they were making eye contact. "It's okay Rukia I can buy you another one." He said pulling her in for a warm embrace.

Her heart suddenly sped down. "Thanks Ichigo," she hugged him back. They stood there for a minute.

"We better get going, Renji and the others left." He said breaking the silence. He pulled her up and headed out the pool. By the time they began their walk the sun had set down. The birds stopped chirping loudly and the street lights are on.

Ichigo, as he normally was scowling and frowning was looking around until his eyes fell to the petit woman. Rukia seemed too happy and he feels like he's killing her time, heck she probably doesn't want to pretend date him, she's just saying yes to help herself out. Ichigo frowned a bit deeper and sighed.

'_This is how it is.'_ He thought _'I wonder if she'll say happy birthday to me, my birthday is in a few days.' _

As they walked for a few more minutes, they finally reached Rukia's house. They both stepped onto the porch to see the door swing open slowly. As the door slowly opened, Byakuya's body appeared. He was standing there with an expressionless face like he was waiting for Rukia. Byakuya suddenly reached for the door handle turning it open.

"Hi," he randomly said. "Would you like to come in Ichigo?"

Rukia flashed Byakuya a questioning look.

Ichigo looked confused too, even though Byakuya trusts Ichigo (He thinks?), He was still curious why he was invited in.

"Uh- I-Can't really I'm-

"Would you like to come in, Ichigo?" Byakuya repeated flatly which made Ichigo feel nervous

"Y-yes sir!"

"Follow this way."

As Byakuya turned around to lead them to where ever, Ichigo and Rukia trailed behind him. He suddenly stopped in an open room which was awfully dimmed; there were candles lit and the fireplace was glowing.

"Two chairs for your two to sit down." He stated and slowly walking away to god knows where. "By the way, Hisana and I will be out."

"This late? It's 9."

By the time Rukia answered him he left.

Ichigo and Rukia stood there dumbfounded.

"That was random.." Ichigo said.

"I agree," she added.

"So…"

"Let's talk," she said pulling him to sit down.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

"Byakuya! What in the world are you doing?" Hisana cried.

There in front of Hisana's eyes was Byakuya in his office looking though his two way mirror spying on Rukia and Ichigo. He was kneeling in a perfect position watching closely at each and every move. He was looking intensely at Ichigo scanning over every single detail. 'Delinquent' was written all over him.

"HELLO? ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?"

"Be quiet Hisana."

"Why do you got to be so rude, leave them alone."

"No."

"I thought YOU," she pointed at him. "Said that he was in your approval."

"That was part of my plan to see if he really wants Rukia for real, his little acts are not going to fool me."

"What acts?"

"To see if he's making moves on her."

"Oh.."

"Now look over there." He said pointing at the room in front of him. "I set up a room for them, romantic isn't it?"

"You sure do have a sense of style," She answered sarcastically but Byakuya didn't notice.

"I'm only checking if he's going to make a move." He murmured. "Oh wait! Look they're talking about something, she's blushing. Oh no she's getting up, Rukia better not be getting what I think she's getting! Also It's her first time and on the couch too and un front of us! Oh-

Before Byakuya can mutter anymore Hisana punched him in the head.

"Byakuya, how could you think about that stuff! She's not that kinky either!"

"I'm sorry," He said rubbing his head. "I care about her."

"I know you do, I feel the same," she said looking down at him. "And look she's back with just juice for them."

"Are you sure it's juice…?"

"Well I didn't confirm that but…"

"But?"

"Rukia doesn't drink."

"True."

Byakuya was so caught up talking to Hisana he didn't realize Rukia entering his office. He froze. Rukia starred at them both. Bykuya was in a kneeling position frozen and Hisana was surprised.

"Oh R-Rukia what a surprise," Hisana said nervously.

"Nii-sama? Hisana? What are you doing here? I thought you left."

"Uh- well.. uhm-

"I'm looking for my car keys." Byakuya interrupted and Hisana sighed with calmness.

"Oh, well I'm looking for paper. Ichigo is teaching me how to make origami, exciting isn't it?"

"Very" Hisana said "well I think we better get going, have fun you two!" Hisana exclaimed pushing Rukia out the door and shut it quickly.

"Yeah, well let's leave them alone we almost got caught!" She said pulling Byakuya up and dragging him outside somewhere.

Rukia entered the dimmed room walking unbalanced and Ichigo caught her. She was forcefully pushed out the office by her sister 30 seconds ago.

"Rukia, what happened?"

"No Idea, Byakuya and Hisana are acting strange, I'm a bit worried."

"Haha, the same as usual weird couple," he joked. "So where's the paper for the origami?" he asked sitting down with her on the sofa.

"It's right here," she said handing it to him hesitantly looking down. Ichigo starred at her face noticing that something is bothering her.

"Rukia is something wrong?" he asked.

"Well- Um- your birthday is in 3 days and I want to suggest what we'd do for it.." she answered fiddling with her fingers.

"Oh I see." He said putting his arm around her back smoothly and laying back. "What's the idea?"

"I've been thinking of it being held here and we can invite the friends we actually talk to like 20-25 people. I think this would be a great place.. you know."

"That's actually a good idea." He said smiling pulling her closer.

For the rest of the night they spent time on making origami.

* * *

><p>The next day Rukia spent all morning trying to convince Hisana to have Ichigos birthday at their place and Hisana was uneasy about it. Hisana knew they all needed Bykuya's permission before they could do anything. So Later on Hisana would ask Byakuya to say yes so he'd have the opportunity to see the real Ichigo. Of course they are going to lie to them and say they're going out but really they're going to be in their LOCKED office spying,, they have nothing better to do honestly.<p>

"So can we please."

Hisana sighed. "Well I guess you can," She said. "I think you should start decorating."

"I'll be right on it!"

* * *

><p>For the rest of the afternoon Rukia visited party stores to gather decorating items for the party room. She also went to grocery stores to buy snacks and food items. For the rest of the time she dressed the whole house with streamers and balloons. She looked round and was proud of her hard work.<p>

'_Two days, I can't believe two days, what should I get him? What would go down?'_ she thought.

"I shouldn't be worried, in two days everything will be fine." She said to herself

If only she knew what would happen…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: REVIEW PLEASE**

**ALSO I KNOW NOTHING HAPPENED YET BUT BARE WITH ME ( Also sorry for short chapter, I bet review response and a/n is longer LOL ) there's also a story behind the stolen necklace that wasn't told yet which obviously we all know who took it... AND I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE ON WEDNESDAY. NOT NEXT WEEK. MY WRITING INSPIRATION IS UP AND DOWN AND AFTER WRITING THIS I KIND OF MISS IT AND YOU GUYS. I'LL TO MAKE UP THE WEEKS I MISSED BY WRITING EXTRA CHAPTERS.**

**SORRY IF BYKUYA IS OCC, IT'S BOUND TO HAPPEN. SORRY FOR CAPS TOO LAZY TO UN CAPS SO YEAH I'M NOT SCREAMING OR MAD JUST THINK OF THIS AS A NORMAL NON CAPS SENTENCE IF YOU SEE UN CAPS DURING THE SENTENCE I ADDED THOSE IN WHEN I UN CAPPED. I'll answer some review responses next week, too long dammit!**

**Love you all & Take care. –Alice(Heart)**


	11. Chapter 11: Happy Birthday Ichigo!

**A/N: Hey my awesome readers, did you miss me? It's been a while, like I said last chapter I would post this on Wednesday but I didn't because of the amount of homework, tests and assignments I had AND MY DAD DELETED THIS STORY TWICE SO I HAD TO RE WRITE IT ASDFGHJKL. I'm truly sorry I'm working very hard for my grades even though I think I'm failing a few subjects so far…. like I said, I'm lazy. Entering high school has been a big thing for me and it's stressing me out big time. I'm taking hard courses that drain my time down to nothing. A BIG THANKS For people who reviewed, A BIGGER THANKS for people who follow and Favorited it A BIGGEST THANKS for people reading it without you I wouldn't be this far!**

**I GOT MY INSPIRATION BACK, WRITING EVERY WEEK AGAIN.  
><strong>

**Review Response:**

**Kyurikochan:**** Good guess, everyone knows who it is lol!**

**Kaileychicago****: Like I said before even if I don't write often anymore I am still thankful for you to help me edit. (Heart)**

**shie0917: Yeah I guess so and of course he's so out of character! Anyways yes something evil will happen!**

**Paradox-otaku:**** Me? I- I inspired you! No I couldn't have! A child like me could not in any possible way. Even if I did that is something I take seriously, this review is very special. And good luck with your story and I mean this deeply in every possible way. Even if you're still uneasy with the whole writing thing just go for it! Appreciate yourself and reach any goal you have. Anyways I have no idea why I said that. I do nothing close to that, I'm a lazy noodle. Well I will be sure to check your story and review, fav, etc. Good luck to you (HEART) ! ~**

**Chibiyukia, Katie K. Richardson, bakane, LeftHRyder, ThePieBrains, XxXMidnightStarzXxX,****ichirukibutterfly100, CherryBlossomSakura8:**** Thanks! (Heart Heart) ~ **

**OnepieceX3: Ooo it could relate… and my inspiration is a roller coaster… and I take to long for the magic to happen between them… I'm such a disgrace…**

**shadow6600: Well I'll be sure to check your fanfiction! Also it's sweet that you were thinking about my story. Made me smile! I'll be sure to update for you.**

**Fried Chicken: Haha your rant, I for one don't like her either so that makes one of us and a billion others. I'll be sure to spice things up for you haha (heart).**

**widm1999219: You have caught me, yes I lied! **

**Disclaimer: Kubo created Bleach**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Happy birthday Ichigo!<p>

Rukia spent the rest of her afternoon making finishing touches to the Kuchiki mansion. Her house was cleaned and sparkling after a long morning of sweeping and scrubbing. Her kitchen and living room is filled with games and food enough for the whole neighborhood. It was beautiful and worth all the hard work she put into it.

'_Perfect,'_ she thought creeping up a sophisticated smile.

She called Renji over earlier to help her out with hanging left over streamers. He had also set up the snack table and blew up balloons. As Renji was hanging up streamers, Rukia was running around the house trying to make everything perfect by inspecting every inch of the house and fixing things to its perfection. Renji watching in amusement shakes his head at her and laughs.

"What are you laughing at?" she said looking back at him with an embarrassing scowl.

"Nothing at all Rukia!" Renji chuckled nervously looking away from her face. "Anyway how's the kitchen doing?" he asked changing the subject. "It seemed like you were going berserk!" he pointed at her making chuckling noises.

Rukia glared at him deeply making him look like he took back what he said.

"Well," she stared. "It's perfect," she said with a proud look. "All I really need is a gift for Ichigo; but the thing is, I have no idea what to get him." Rukia said looking down. "It's been bugging me all week, how am I supposed to know what he likes. I'm thinking I should go buy it right now before it's too late."

"Good idea."

"Would you like to come?" she asked.

"Yeah" he mumbled with a roll of tape hanging off his mouth. "Let me tape this streamer up first."

"Alright," she said walking over to the foyer. She slipped her tiny feet into her new flats putting them on slowly so Renji could catch up. She started to leave out the door and she looked back and smiled. "Hurry up!" she yelled behind her as Renji started jogging to the front door.

Renji and Rukia entered into Karakura mall scanning for gifts in little shops. Rukia was trying her best to find something that would be perfect for Ichigo. They nearly spent 2 hours inspecting every object and still could not find anything that's considered 'Ichigo's type'. They were more likely walking in circles because Rukia swore she saw the same pet shop 7 times.

Rukia sighed, "It's hopeless," she said taking a sip of her banana smoothie she bought just moments ago.

"Well, what are you planning to get him?"

"I was thinking something cool and expensive," she answered with a thinking look.

Renji flashed a disappointed look. "You know not everything has to be expensive Rukia. Get something for Ichigo that might mean a lot to him. Something he can remember and smile about."

'_Something he likes?'_ she thought.

"Buy something cheap and decorate it to something amazing or make something homemade; Ichigo is the type who likes creative things."

Rukia thought for a moment. "Can I buy him something and make him something?"

"Whatever floats your boat," he smiled.

"What should I make him?" she crossed her legs and pouted thinking to herself.

"I don't know, whatever you think is cool."

'_Cool… cool… cool… what's cool? If I come up with something amazing this would be a great way to confess how I feel about him.'_

Rukia's thought for a moment then suddenly her mind instantly sparked and her pouting face lightened up. "I know something!" she yelled standing up from her chair running to god knows where.

"You left your smooth-

"Who cares, come on!"

Renji stood up and sighed shaking his head. _'Sometimes no one knows what that girl is thinking about'_

As she ran to the crafts store she thought how Renji is honestly the most amazing friend she could ever have in the universe, he was like a close sibling to her. Without him nothing would have been happening today. As she heard before that he was the one who came up with the pretend dating scheme. Which lead her to thinking about Orihime. She hadn't heard of her all week but if she meets face to face with her it won't be a face to face talk; it would be another fist to the face talk. She smiled at the thought as she skipped to the store with Renji trailing behind her.

* * *

><p>That night…<p>

Rukia was in her large luxurious bedroom getting ready for tonight. Once she got home she quickly made her present which took three hours because of all the cute drawings she drew and the markers she used. When she was finished she instantly went digging into her closet for an hour trying to find something good to wear. Rukia wanted something nice but not formal. Finally after piecing together random clothing she found a nice casual look. She wore a little black dress with a fitted white leather jacket and heeled boots. She looked wonderful with the look but she felt like something was missing; her necklace. She wished she could find it because it would have looked amazing with the dress but sadly it's gone. She looked down at her neck and frowned.

'_It'll be back someday.'_

She sat down on her bed looking at the sparkly gold wrapping that she wrapped for Ichigo. She felt too nervous to give it to him tonight but it's too late to get something else now. At least she bought a backup to cover up her embarrassing gift. Her gift she was giving him is something she made specially and she hoped it would make him smile and remember the whole dating experience. The time where he asked to date her and fulfilled her dreams, basically...

She felt like she was drifting off so she shook her self and stood up finally finishing her procrastination moment. Rukia opened the grand door to the enormous hallway to be met up with Renji sitting on the small bench outside waiting for her. He was looking down staring into space but then realized Rukia was standing there looking glamorous.

"Man, what took you so long dammit!" he got up looking like he had flares in his eyes.

'_Holy rage'_ she thought.

"I didn't ask you to wait for me, did I?" Rukia walked over to him smirking.

He scowled.

"Anyways how do I look?" Rukia said spinning around in her dress. Nothing twirled because it was tight; it was more like a pose.

"Two hours and you look like this?"

She frowned and gave him an I'll kill you in your sleep glare.

"I mean you look splendid!"

"Why thank you sir." She said bowing

"Loser," he murmured "So people are coming in half an hour. For the time being, do something better than looking at yourself in the mirror."

"I'm not the one who's-

"Whoa wait," he suddenly said

"What?" she scowled.

"How is Ichigo getting here?"

"What? I never thought of that!" her eyebrow changed to a worry look. "All this time I spent and I forgot to invite him!" Rukia said panicking.

"Idiot..." Renji said rolling his eyes smacking his head with his right hand.

She glared at him. "Anyways for now I'll just call him to come over just to hangout, its 6:30 right now so I'll tell him to come at 7:30."

"Great plan, now let's go get the phone!"

Renji and Rukia sat on her bed dialing Ichigo's cell phone number. As the phone was slowly ringing the sound of shuffling was heard and a questioning hello.

"Hey Ichigo, it's Rukia!" she exclaimed twirling her hair like a girly-like way while Renji raised his eyebrows at her.

"What? R-Rukia? What are you calling for?" he said in a nervous voice.

"I just wanted to know what you were up to silly, don't get worked up."

He didn't answer. She assumed he was shaking his head but really he was blushing.

He then finally spoke. "Oh yeah sorry, I'm not doing anything today why?"

"I- I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with me and Renji at my place."

"Uhm, yeah sure."

"Okay be here at 7:30!" she said giving Renji thumbs up.

"Hey why so late?" he asked in a sly voice. "It's only 6:30."

"N-No reason just come at that time me and Renji are just busy… busy doing um…"

Rukia was nervous and Renji smacked his head in disappointment AGAIN. He then quickly grabbed the phone from Rukia and answered.

"Look we're just helping Byakuya with a few things alright?" Renji shouted with a scowl.

"I can help," he answered.

"No! Just- just.. bye!" Renji yelled smacking the phone down.

"Dude, relax," Rukia said giggling.

"I'm just trying to be dramatic," Renji said in a superior voice.

"Yeah right, so did you invite Ichigo's family like I asked you to earlier..?" Rukia asked.

"Of course," Renji said feeling like he accomplished something. "They will be here soon."

"Great," Rukia said with a smile. For the rest of the time they both talked about party laughing.

The clocked ticked as it reached to 6:45. The guests that Rukia and Renji specifically invited had arrived one by one. They greeted Rukia with a slight bow and big thanks for the invitation.

Rukia smiled as she saw Uryuu, Chad, Keigo and Mizuiro walk into the grand hallway. She quickly dashed over to greet them.

"Hey guys, glad you came!" Rukia said waving them over for a place to sit in her living room. The four guys sat in leather chairs in a large room that's filled with Japanese modern furniture. It looked like it hadn't been touched before. Keigo felt like if he touched something it would be left with fingerprints so he shifted away from there to the snack table with Mizuiro trailing behind him.

"Yes, we came for Ichigo, and of course for you," said Chad. "Your house is nice too Rukia, it's great that you decided to do something great for Ichigo. This whole creepy Orihime stuff had been stressing him out."

Uryuu nodded in agreement. "I agree he seems a bit better thanks to you Rukia," he said as she blushed a light shade of pink.

"Even though Ichigo and I don't seem like the best of friends. We actually are in our own weird way," he continued. "So yeah this is amazing Rukia to plan something nice. Also you look very nice today, I like your interesting combination of styles." He complimented as she continued to blush and tried looking away.

"Why thank you," she answered "Would you two like some drinks? Or punch?"

"Punch" said Uryuu and Chad nodded.

"Alright."

As Rukia walk over to the table she saw more friends from her class and started talking to them about summer school. Luckily it's almost over soon because all the tests she had been taking were stressing her out. She waved the girls off and chatted with other follow classmates.

Soon after everyone had arrived and Ichigo was going to be at the front door in five minutes. Earlier she had a chat with his family who also came for the party. His sisters were beautiful in their cute tops but sadly after Rukia turned around they went off talking to some people they knew and Isshin went to join Byakuya in his creepy library.

Rukia gathered up all the guests to announce what's going to happen.

"Listen up everyone! Ichigo is ALMOST here so we all have to hide in a non-visible place like the living room. When I open the glass doors to the room everyone jump out of their hiding place and shout Happy Birthday. Is that clear?" she shouted.

"YES M'AM," the crowd cried in response.

"Good," Rukia said with a smile.

As all the high school teens scrambled around the large living room jumping behind chairs and hiding behind large bookshelves and plants, Rukia was trying look out the windows to see if Ichigo was here or not. As her eyes squint she caught a glimpse of his orange hair coming closer and closer.

"SHHH, everyone quiet down he's here!" she shouted across the grand hallway as she started dimming the lights down.

Once the whole house was silent a knock on the door was heard. The room gasped.

"Shut-up guys!" yelled Renji coming up behind Rukia.

Rukia took a deep breath and opened the double doors. Ichigo was standing right there looking freshly showered. He was wearing a gray buttoned down shirt and fitted jeans. The sleeves of his shirt were folded midway up his arm.

"Hey Rukia," he said smiling pulling her in for a hug. Renji starred at them both for a long time.

"Oh hey Renji!"

"That's more like it."

"Anyways thanks to you guys I can't celebrate my birthday," he said pulling out of his embrace with Rukia. "Though I can't celebrate it anyway because I don't know where my old man and sisters went," he said curiously. Rukia sneaked a tiny grin.

"Sorry Ichigo," they both apologized.

"It's fine I don't have anything better to do, anyway why the hell is the room so dimmed! Where's the light switch?" he asked looking around. Once he spotted it he went towards it.

"No don't turn it on!" Rukia screamed grabbing his hand to hold while blushing because of the sudden contact.

"Eh, why?"

"Well Uh- uhm- because Byakuya wanted to save electricity! Yeah that's it, right Renji?" she asked elbowing him.

"Yeah that's right, Byakuya is being environmentally friendly!" he exclaimed as Ichigo raised his eyebrow at them.

Renji thought how funny Rukia's dumb excuses were, if they were in public lying to people's faces. They'd get caught in no time.

Ichigo starred at Renji weird. Renji was starting to feel nervous so he shook the feeling off.

"What are you starring at? He is saving electricity.." Renji tried sounding serious.

"Whatever," Ichigo said.

"So is it hot or is it just me?" Rukia started. "I feel like sitting in the living room it's way colder in there," she said sarcastically leaving to go to the living room hoping Ichigo would follow. Luckily he did and the more steps Rukia took the more nervous she was about it. She finally stopped in front of the double glass doors. She took in a deep breath and turned the silver knob and pushed the doors wide open.

In a quick movement she and Renji jumped at him and yelled "SURPRISE!" Ichigo's eyes widen when a whole lot of people he knew jumped up from behind their hiding places and yelled surprise and danced around popping confetti everywhere.

Ichigo was stunned his jaw dropped and finally he took in what happened. He flashed everyone a big smile and looked down at Rukia. His eyes looked down at her softly like he was thanking her. The more she looked into him the more her heart melted with warm goodness. Then the good moment was ruined by a loud voice.

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED FOR OUR MAN ICHIGO, WOO!"

Everyone scrambled around dancing to loud music and munched on goodies. They were all having a good time yelling and screaming song lyrics and chants. Rukia knew Byakuya would be mad but a party as good as this won't affect anything.

'_I bet he's having his own little party upstairs. As in writing papers and talking to Hisana. '_

Rukia shook off her thought and realized she had not talked to Ichigo since the surprise. He was being dragged away by everyone into the crowd. His classmates were talking to him one by one and girls were flirting with him but she didn't mind. Rukia knows that she and Ichigo aren't even together for real. Rukia sighed and looked down feeling bored. Once she looked up she saw Ichigo in a crowd looking straight at her. He looked like he wanted to get out of there, she giggled as he pushed his way through the people. He stood right in front of her.

"Busy?" she asked teasingly.

"Yeah I'm busy, busy with you," he smiled. "Sorry I took long, I'll be sure to make this time up to you," he said as he took her hand and grabbed it. "Also people were dragging me around asking me how was my summer. I swear I answered that question fifty times."

"I can see that," Rukia said giggling.

He chuckled. "Thank you Rukia."

"For what?"

"For.. doing this. I never thought you would be willing to spend all your time on me, you shouldn't have."

"I did it because I wanted to silly,"

"Well thanks anyway," he pulled her in for a hug. Her heart felt better.

As they stood there in their embrace Keigo came up to them and pulled them apart.

"SO YOU LOVE BIRDS, WHEN ARE WE OPENING GIFTS?" he asked loudly.

Everyone heard and crowded around the awkward pair. Loud voices of "yeah when are we opening gifts?" were repeating. Rukia's heart sank. This is a moment she didn't want to happen.

She took a deep breath. "Well Ichigo, would you like to open your gifts." She asked.

He shrugged a little and smirked.

As the large group of people walked to the 2nd living room, the place Byakuya hangs out at. They saw a mountain of presents stacking up almost touching the tall ceiling. Rukia spotted Renji trying to stack them up to make more room for everyone to sit.

"Everyone gather aroud, and we'll start opening the presents one by one," she said as some people sat on the ground and some pulled chairs in to sit.

As Renji pulled down box by box Ichigo slowly unwrapped presents. He received a 'I'm stupid' T-shirt from Keigo, a watch from Chad, custom made clothing from Uryuu, books from Mizuiro and gift cards from his other friends. His class mates and acquaintances he knew in the school gave money, clothes, or gift cards. As each present was opened, Rukia felt her present felt more embarrassing than ever. Good thing she bought a backup, she has to hand that to him first and the second one in private.

Soon after the room was filled with wrapping paper and gifts. There were two gifts left and they were both Rukias. Renji passed them over to Rukia as she kept the bigger one in her arms and handed Ichigo a small bag. He carefully slid her card out, ripped off the envelope and unfolded her card. His heart was beating a little faster than usual.

He smiled at her and proceeded to read out loud her card, it said:

_Dear Ichigo, I can't express how amazing you are to me. You mean the world in every possible way. You are my hero, my saviour, my man, my boyfriend. I can't say anything negative about you, all I can say is I love teasing you. You are different, spontaneous, and very handsome, I can't ask for anymore because of your kindness. I truly hope this day is very important and special to you because it is to me. So have a Happy Birthday Ichigo, I love you._

_Love, Rukia._

Ichigo was surprised and confused at the same time while Rukia was blushing madly and the crowd is aweing.

Was Rukia confessing or was it a way to make everyone think they're actually dating? He didn't know. If it were true, he would obviously return the feelings because by now he knows what it's like to love someone. Ichigo looked over at Renji smirking like this meant something.

Once his friends stopped aweing, Ichigo looked over at Rukia looking down. He grabbed her hand and lifted her chin up, looking right into her eyes.

Rukia's heart was racing. She hoped he thinks that it was a plan because it's not. That's her confession in a way that seemed like they were already dating.

"I love you too, girlfriend," he pulled her into a tight squishy hug.

Everyone awed and some people cried sobbing the sentence "This is like a Shoujo manga!"

"Now quiet down I'm opening the gift."

Ichigo pulled out the tissue paper covering the gift. As he threw the paper around, he finally reached in and pulled it out. His face instantly brightened up and he grinned.

"OH MY GOD, HOW DID YOU KNOW I WANTED THIS?"

He was holding a new pair of RayBan sunglasses that he wanted so badly.

"Well you told me your other one broke so I decided to buy you a new pair."

"You are honestly so perfect," he pulled her in for another hug. Yet again everyone awed.

"You two are honestly too cute for words," Tatski said pointing at them with her thumb and everyone was nodding in agreement.

They both smiled in their embrace.

"So is the party back on or what?" someone yelled.

"HELL YEAH IT IS." A loud voice shouted as loud music started playing again and everyone scattered up stairs to the kitchen.

"Ichigo, I actually have another gift," Rukia said shyly. "I made this myself and it's a bit embarrassing."

"Nah its fine," he said as he grabbed the golden wrapped gift out of her hands.

He slowly peeled off the wrapping revealing a rather large book of some sort. As he moved the paper out of the way it read out: 26 reasons why I like you. A-Z

His heart warmed as he opened up the large book and read A: Amazing, B: Badass, C: Cute, D: Different, E: Excellent, F: Funny. Each letter had pictures of them they took last week.

"Rukia this is honestly outstanding, I love it. Best present ever."

"Do you mean it?" she said looking up.

"In every possible way," he smiled.

He pulled her in close and kissed her on the cheek.

"You are so cute,"

She giggled. "No you are!"

"No, I'm not," he said. "Wow, I'm really hungry I should go get food," he said getting up.

"No stay, I'll get it for you. You sit right here."

He sighed. "Fine."

Rukia walked up the steps and danced towards the large snack table that was surrounded by hungry guests. As she gathered punch on a tray and stacked cheese and crackers on her plate she swore she saw something familiar on the corner of her eye. As she kept filling up her plate she kept glancing at that thing she saw. She froze and her heart stopped beating and the world stopped spinning. She was certain what she saw was actually there. She dropped her plate onto the ground cracking into pieces.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE DOING HERE?"

**A/N: Finally longer chapter blah blah blah, I know, grammar and spelling mistakes blah blah blah, that's not a cliff hanger is it? Blah blah blah, finally got around to updating very sorry. I don't know when the next update is but it will be soon or long…. depends.**

**Follow me on twitter and see what I look like in my DP. Follow AliceHoung**

**REVIEW PLEASE I'll love you forever!**


	12. Chapter 12: Delirious Night

**A/N: What's this? I'm back in the game? Yes I got my so called 'inspiration' back. Thank you reviewers, people who favorite and people who followed.. who knew 80 people enjoyed this story as much as I do writing it! (I'm a liar!) I feel like I need to tell you readers all my problems because you're all so important, but I shouldn't cause you're here for the story so LEGGO.**

**Follow me on twitter: **

**Review response: **

**Metsfan101, kalthurin, Bree Renee, ichirukibutterfly100, ShadowNara, Darkkiss15, Katie K. Richardson: Thank you all! (heart)**

**LeftHRyder: That would be answered this chapter.**

**Kyurikochan: she obviously is going to make things worse!**

**Onepiecex3: Your awaiting had ended! Cliffhanger solved.**

**LadyEpic27: Thanks! You are truly epic. I'm thinking about checking out your story!**

**Paradox-otaku: I'm going to read it soon! I'll review like every chapter for good sakes . And answer to your question is: I have no idea how you can get a lot of reviews. A good thing is keep trying and you'll strive your goal; catch their attention to it.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah you get it…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Delirious Night<strong>

The throng of people looked at the direction Rukia was pointing at. Loud gasps were echoing around the room leaving it dead silent with dead music stopped on track. The guests eyes narrowed to non-other than Orihime. There she was standing there drinking a tall glass of lemonade wearing an aquamarine tube top that wrapped around her mounds and curves. Her booty jean skirt hung below the waste hugging around her upper thighs leaving her looking gross. Orihime noticed the music had stopped and made her way towards an angry Rukia. Walking slowly, each step she took was infuriating. The heels of her high heels were clacking towards Rukia. As she approached her little form Rukia saw what she didn't want to see; her necklace. Orihime was wearing HER necklace. By now Rukia's hands were in fists; the warmness in her hands felt like blazing fire about to erupt. The clacking stopped and there Orihime was looking down at Rukia with a smirk.

"My my Rukia, what a spectacular party you're hosting here. It seems that I had to come in on my own because no one was letting me in. Perhaps I'm not invited to such event," Orihime said in her fake enthusiastic low voice leaving Rukia feeling icy cold.

It made Rukia's blood boil.

"Why are you here?" Rukia asked coldly. Where is Ichigo when she needed him?

"Why am I here?" she repeated her smirking.

"I didn't recall that I can't come in on my own," she looked at her manicured nails.

Rukia was now on the verge of blowing up, how did she get in and why is she here?

"I'm sorry Orihime but parties like these have no room for tramps like you, I'd advise you to leave this house this instant," Rukia balled up her hand into a fist waiting for her to turn around and leave.

Orihime bent down to Rukia's height and grabbed a handful of her hair pulling her in close to her face. Everyone's face was in shock; their eyes were as wide as plates watching every move that happened.

"Excuse me miss, what did you call me?" her voice was filled with anger.

"I think you heard me," Rukia started gripping her other hand. "Perhaps you cannot hear me because dogs like you cannot communicate with humans."

Orihime was furiously mad. She pulled Rukia's hair and threw her to the side. Rukia lost her balance and spun around tipping to the ground but caught herself with her knee.

"Rukia, we all know you only want Ichigo for his body. I mean who wouldn't? Don't try to get away with this skank. Ichigo doesn't love you for who you are so why don't you run along and get back with Johnny. You and Ichigo obviously slept together already, can you guys be anymore faker?" she said smirking.

Rukia got up fixing her hair and dress like nothing happened. People cheered out for Rukia.

"So, Orihime. Are you trying to spread rumors again? That's so typical, spreading rumors like you spread your legs. I can't blame you, it's your specialty."

Orihime shook in anger and stepped towards Rukia closer with her hand in a tight fist. Rukia stood their smirking like she knows what's going to occur.

Rukia lifted up her arm and pointed to Orihimes chest stopping her from walking closer.

"Ouu What's this?" Rukia asked enthusiastically sarcastic. "Wow. . it's my necklace, it's sad that you would go through stealing it from me. I guess you're trying to steal his heart but failed to succeed. Too bad he wanted my heart instead."

A loud howl of OOOOooooo's were echoing through the room.

"You own Rukia!"

"That's my girl!"

Orihime flung Rukia's arm off her chest and pulled back her arm. She sprung it forward launching a punch towards her jaw when a large hand grabbed it and stopped. She was squirming at the grip of hand on her wrist and yelled let go trying to charge at Rukia. One by one, Rukia's friends tried holding Orihime back from doing anything else.

Rukia looked up to see Ichigo holding Orihime back. He looked upset. Rukia felt so bad to see Ichigo this way on his special day. Rukia frowned at him and he looked up to see her sadden look.

"Orihime, I ask you to leave."

"What makes you think I want to?" she growled struggling to break free.

"Please cooperate with me or else worse things will happen,"

"What are you going to do? Call the police? I have my men to back me up so don't even attempt to pull that off, Ichigo. I must deal with your prissy little brat girlfriend before I leave I don't want to leave without a good hit."

Rukia walked up to her weak body and swung her arm slapping her across the face. The hand imprint started appearing through her layers of cakey make up. Orhime started ripping Ichigo off of her pushing everyone off. She was ready to charge at Rukia like a bull when Renji stepped in pulling Orihime by the hair. He started dragging her down the long hallway and out the grand doors shutting it loudly while locking it in a dramatic way.

"Renji Abarai had just token out the trash!" he said to himself grinning widely brushing off his shoulder.

He headed back to see the room silent with Ichigo looking down disappointedly and Rukia looking around feeling guilty. Renji approached them putting his arms around both their shoulders.

"Shall we continue with this party?" he asked chuckling nervously.

"Yeah, sure," he said walking off.

The guests eyed around the room. They slowly descended from the area to go party but it seemed really dry so they tried to change it up a little bit by playing pool.

Rukia dashed up the large stairway to her room passing by Byakuya's. She saw Ichigo's dad and his sisters chatting with Hisana and quickly looked away. They all looked at Rukia's sadden face and began to speed walk behind her trying to talk to her.

Rukia walked into her room falling onto her bed looking up at the ceiling. Ichigo's sisters peeped in the room looking at the raven haired woman on the bed. They walked in feeling shy closing the door on Hisana and their old man.

"Excuse me uhm- Rukia.." Yuzu's soft voice started

"Eh.. what happened? We heard all the commotion downstairs but Dad said it wasn't good to interfere," she said looking down at her feet. Karin nodded in agreement scanning Rukia's figure. This was the first time Yuzu talked to Rukia so she didn't know what to feel about her.

Rukia sighed. "Girls, come sit down."

They walked over to her bed sitting down onto the soft mattress looking up at the small lady.

"Well, as you know Ichigo had a girlfriend name Orihime. Is that correct?"

"Yeah, she's a bitch," Karin grumbled

"Karin! Language!" Yuzu raised her eyebrows at her while she rolled her eyes.

Rukia giggled. "You girls are so silly."

They smiled. "So. . . what happened?"

"Well, this evening she paid a visit to this party I clearly did not invite her to. She started stirring up a little drama causing nothing but trouble. She was being very rude and interrupted and caused a scene in front of everyone. I am very annoyed on how she even got in here in the first place because I could have sworn all doors are kept locked. I know I said a few things myself but bitches are bitches and what's got to be done is what's got to be done."

Karin busted out laughing. "I totally agree that she's a bitch, and what the fuck? She's getting really creepy. She had been sending us love letters and threatening e-mails for the past month!"

Yuzu sat there feeling a little odd by the choice of words her sister and Rukia was using. Rukia looked at Yuzu's uncomfortable form and smiled.

"Not used to this kind of vocabulary?"

She shook her head feeling embarrassed.

Rukia chuckled.

"I see what you mean, sometimes when anger hits you, it's like you're a different person. Your smiling face fades away, your temperature rises, and you feel uncontrollable. When all anger strikes at you by a person you feel like they're pushing your limit. So sometimes all the stress goes away when you say these kinds of words. You're a very nice and loyal girl. I truly think it's great that you can stay happy and keep away from the bad things in life and stay very strong. I heard from Ichigo that you are very important to the family; you take care of everyone before yourself. You have a very big heart. "

Yuzu looked up at Rukia's smiling face and her heart warmed. She now knows why Ichigo liked this girl so much. She's very kind, strong, and caring, don't forget inspirational. It's like Rukia was a big sister to her. Yuzu felt like she would get along with Rukia very well.

"As for you Karin," Rukia started.

"I can relate myself so much to you. Just by seeing you I can see you have a bright electrifying personality. When it comes to problems you wouldn't care for what other people say. You have a very big heart indeed and a beautiful smile. You are very popular when it comes to making guy friends because of your kick-ass personality, I can't blame you I had a lot of guy friends too. They're so much better to talk to because they're drama free. Karin I believe you're going to be very successful."

Karin blushed and grinned widely going in to hug Rukia. Yuzu saw what Karin was doing so she joined too hugging the older girl too.

"Rukia, you have a good heart yourself. You're so kind," Karin said smiling.

"Eh- I think you should go talk to Ichigo, he might me a little disappointed on what just happened," Karin said pulling out with realization.

"Well we got to deal with the old man right now for taking so long, so c ya!" she said hopping off the bed with Yuzu behind her. They opened the door out to the hallway heading to Byakuya's room.

"I see why Ichigo love these girls so much," she whispered to herself.

She paced around and finally decided to go downstairs. She took a deep breath and opened her door walking out to the hallway. She headed down the stairs looking for Ichigo but it was hard to find with all the people around her. She pushed her way to the empty living room with Ichigo sitting there looking tired and frustrated. She stepped into the room looking at him intensely. He looked up at her in surprise and patted the seat beside him signaling her to sit down.

She sat down and looked at him in the eye. They sat there starring at each other for a full minute thinking to themselves.

"So," she said awkwardly

"So.." he repeated

"How in the world did Orihime get in here?"

"Meh- beats me," he shrugged.

Rukia looked down.

"I'm sorry for what happened Ichigo.."

"Hey now, no need to be sorry."

"No I am, I have to be! It's my entire fault she ruined your party. I want to apologize.. I- I would even throw you another party for crying out loud. Honestly I would of beat her to the pulp right there but with Byakuya home that's risking too much! So- so I'm very sorry Ichigo I wish I could repay you for what I-

Before she could finish her sentence Ichigo squished her face making her stop talking.

"You are very talkative," he said chuckling while she scowled embarrassingly.

"I told you that you don't need to apologize, as long as the party is still going its cool."

"But- But-

"Shhh, this'll make you shut up."

He pulled her in close to his face breathing on her soft lips.

He starred right into her eyes looking into her deeply as she started flushing red.

He cupped her soft face pulling her in capturing her first kiss ever.

Rukia's world was spinning around and her heart was speeding as fast as a race car. The feelings surrounded her heart making her fall for him crazy. Her face was flushed with warmness feeling tingly.

He pulled away and looked at Rukia in shock. He did it, he finally did it. He kissed her. Never in a million years would he imagine this happening.

He had confirmed it. This girl, the girl sitting in front of him is the girl that he thinks is a real keeper. Something about this made Ichigo think that the word pretending is erased off him mind.

"Ichigo…"

"Hm?"

"You-y you- just-t kissed me,"

"Like I said, I might be the very first and last person you will ever kiss."

And that was the end of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I didn't really like this chapter to be honest, but oh well. Did you guys like it? Whoa I made them kiss, yeah finally on the 12****th**** chapter! I didn't edit this but I did edit my other chapters. If you find a mistake in this (which there is probably a lot) It's normal!**

**Love you all & Take care!**

**REVIEW** **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	13. Chapter 13: Karakura Park Festival: P1

**A/N: Bonjour! Sorry I had not updated last week, it was because it was my birthday on the 16****th**** of November! I needed to relax right? I updated because finally I have no homework. I still thank all the people who favorite/followed! I also thank people who still reviewed my story from… day 1 which was 5 months ago, can you believe it? It felt like yesterday I created the story. Anyways I don't get as much reviews/follows anymore but I'm still happy and ready to write! My goal this chapter is 200 (which is not likely to happen) that's okay.. do you guys actually read the A/N?**

**This chapter is drama free, more likely a dive into the relationship between Ichigo and Rukia.**

**Review Response:**

**Kyurikochan: Oh boy, Orihime should get a life, not after the gets through Rukia!;)**

**Bree Renee: Omg I'm in love with you for reviewing haha! Thanks!**

**Paradox-otaku: I'm still trying to find time to read your story, I bet it's amazing! And the chapter title is a bit interesting I know lol!**

**OnepieceX3: YAY FOR NO CLIFFIE!**

**Falconrukichi: Yep, they sure are!**

**LeftHRyder: No she won't she's evil :o..**

**Ichirukibuterfly100: I kind of messed it up teehee..**

**Jooboi15094: Thanks! **

**KaileyChicago: Don't worry I'm not a renruki fan either lol! They're just friends in the story line haha! ALSO thnk you for checking, you're my savior! Also yes I agree what Ichigo said was pretty ooc and daring.. What was I thinking? :o**

**Asasninja4827: I thank you for reviewing on my grammar mistakes, I know I'm not the greatest also you seem like a good write lol.. I thank you so much for your honesty too! Also good question about Johnny! He's actually an American who moved to Japan during freshman year, he started liking Rukia and bam dating. There's your answer!**

**Disclaimer: Why am I still doing this? Kubo owns bleach doods!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Karakura Park Festival: Part 1<strong>

Rukia woke up from her alarm clock that flashed 6:30 over and over. Today was the weekend a day off from everything that had happened. Rukia likes waking up early on the weekend; she feels that she has more time to do other things during the day. She scrambled off her messy bed and hopped onto the chair at her vanity table; her eyes scanned over her flawless skin in the reflection. Rukia then spotted a few flaws; she forgot to wash off the make-up last night. There were mascara streaks below her bottom waterline and her eye shadow had faded away leaving a light tint of purple on her eyelid. She sighed and touched her lips that had smudged off lipstick. She started thinking about what had occurred last night. The thought of Ichigo's kiss made her stomach flutter and her heart warm. She smiled and looked down at her hands.

'_Ichigo,'_ she thought.

'_Never have I ever thought this would happen for real.'_

Rukia looked over at her cellphone sitting on the left; she decided to text Ichigo to hang out with her today. There was a summer festival going on.

She snatched her cellphone off her vanity and typed in Ichigo's number. As she clicked new message she rubbed her fingers over her keyboard thinking what to write.

**Rukia Kuchiki: **_**Hey Ichigo uh nice day right how bout we go-**_

She shook her head and spam click the back button.

'_Okay let's start this again.' _

**Rukia Kuchiki: **_**Yo dude let's go hang out at-**_

Delete

**Rukia Kuchiki: **_**Hi Ichigo sup? Yo there's a festival in town and-**_

Delete

**Rukia Kuchiki: **_**YO SWAGGUH DUDE ICHIGO LET'S GO TO THE FESTIVAL COME COME COME ASDFGHJKL!**_

Delete

She leaned back on her chair resting her hand on her head in frustration. She relaxed and took a deep breath thinking deeply before typing a serious sentence.

**Rukia Kuchiki: **_**Hey Ichigo, I heard there was a summer festival today at Karakura Park. Do you want to join me? If so, text me back ASAP!**_

Send

She looked up at the ceiling sighing. Suddenly there was a vibration in her hand. She smiled.

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **_**Sounds great, I'll pick u up noon.**_

She scanned over the text a few times before replying.

**Rukia: **_**Okay!**_

Rukia looked up at the mirror again starring at the black streaks. Her arm extended out and reached for the makeup removing wipes. Pulling one out, she began rubbing off the black marks and the faded eye shadow.

'_I must get ready for this,' _she thought to herself deeply.

She then disposed the cleaning wipes and looked at herself once again feeling like she wanted to apply a meager amount of makeup today. Rukia was in the mood to dress up cute.

As she finished up stroking a few layers of mascara to brighten up her eyes she made her way to her immense closet filled with accessories and clothing. Rukia tapped her petit finger on the lip picking between two sun dresses she wanted to wear. At last she picked a fitted light blue floral sundress matched with brown sandals; it had wooden beads around the small straps. She tiptoed up pulling off a cute sun hat off her shelf placing it on her petit head and swung her mini clutch bag onto her shoulder.

Rukia walked up to her mirror posing while smiling brightly. She looked gorgeous and extremely cute; if any one were to look at her, they'd be blown away.

As she glanced around looking at her clock it read out 6:50.

'_Wow 20 minutes? That's the longest I took to get ready.' _

She looked down at her feet feeling uncomfortable.

'_Am I trying to hard?' _she wondered looking up at her small body and face.

'_What if.. Ichigo thinks I'm trying to impress him?' _

She shrugged it off thinking it was alright since it's her decision on what to wear.

Rukia glanced herself at the mirror one more time before she headed out the door. As she walked out with confidence she suddenly smacked into Byakuya and Hisana looking down at her petty form.

"Where do you think you're going missy?" Hisana bent down to the height of Rukia's form with her hands on her hip. Hisana didn't look too happy.

"I-I'm going down stairs?" Rukia choked out while Byakuya stared profoundly at her.

"Where… exactly downstairs?"

Rukia gulped.

"Well I wanted to go outside actually."

"Not with this mess," she said sternly moving aside to show Rukia what's behind her.

Rukia looked down the grand stairs seeing a colossal mess. She glanced around seeing party cups, streamers, spilt drinks, confetti, balloons on the floor, and a bundle of maids carpet cleaning and vacuuming.

Her jaw dropped.

"So? The maids can clean that mess themselves that's what they're hired for!" Rukia said crossing her arms.

"That is not acceptable, since you took the big role of causing this mess you must clean this WITH THEM whether you like it or not."

"But-

"Go."

Rukia stomped down the steps and began picking up scraps and tossing them into the garbage bin scowling.

Meanwhile Hisana looked over at Byakuya's face.

"So how did I do? I actually made her clean!"

"You did perfect."

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

He didn't answer.

"Awe you're so cute when you're quiet Byakuya,"

Finally he blushed and she let out a light giggle.

* * *

><p>Rukia gazed at the rather large clock in front of her. The time was 12:00pm meaning Ichigo will be here any moment.<p>

'_Great, I'm trying to have fun and all I did was suffer though cleaning up. I probably smell like garbage,'_ she thought.

Rukia opened the door to the outside world feeling the fresh breeze. She made her way to Byakuya's garden sitting on one of the benches. As she waited fiddling with her fingers Ichigo appeared behind her with a big smile.

"Oh is that Rukia I see," he said in a cute playful voice.

Rukia instantly turned around to see Ichigo's face really close to her smiling.

He stopped smiling and froze looking at her. His eyes scanned her little form capturing every little detail of her body top to bottom. She was outstandingly beautiful. The longer he starred at her the more he felt like he was melting like a popsicle and his legs felt like jelly.

"Ichigo?"

His dreamy daze was snapped out by her low flirtatious voice.

"Ah, what?"

"Are she going or not?" she asked with a smirk crossing her arms.

"Oh- yeah of course!"

"Then stop staring at me like an idiot and let's go!"

His cheeks flushed a bit but he ignored the feeling. He grabbed her petit hand holding onto it like it was his.

As they walked to the park he felt like his heart was healed by Rukia. She helped all the stress he was going through with Orihime. He thought for moment still trying not to think of Orihime, somehow he felt like he has a bit of feelings left for her. He was confused; he needed to get over her but 3 years? It was wasted with her. She's manipulative and that's what he hates about her.

Ichigo peered down at Rukia and he felt warm again. Somehow as long as Rukia is by his side he will get this spontaneous feeling he would never feel for anyone else. It's crazy how words can't describe feelings in life.

"So," Rukia broke his chain of thoughts.

"Oh, yeah?" he shook off his thoughts.

"Where do you want to go first? We're here you know."

"Yeah I know that," he said scratching the back of his head.

"So where?"

"No idea,"

"Chad and Uryuu said they came, want to join them?" she suggested.

"I'd rather spend my time with you," he said putting his hand in his pockets.

She blushed a bit looking down as he looked up somewhere else. They looked a bit awkward standing there.

"Awe, you're so caring. Wanting to spend time with your own girlfriend," she smiled tip toeing to kiss his cheek.

He smiled brightly holding her hand squeezing it.

Suddenly there was a bright flash.

The couple looked over at what cause the bright light.

It was a girl in her class that transferred aboard from America. She was holding a camera gazing at the two.

"Uh hi?" Ichigo said.

"OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE! YOU ARE LIKE PERFECT. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANKYOU!" shouted the girl with blonde hair with braided pigtails. She wore thick rimmed glasses that framed her rather large blue eyes. She wore her school uniform looking like a sophisticated student.

"Thank you for what?" Rukia asked awkwardly.

"Sorry you probably don't know me well, my name is Melissa," she extended her arm out shaking theirs.

"The names Ichigo and this is my girlfriend Rukia," he said slipping his arm over her shoulder.

"I know already!" she said enthusiastically.

"Say, don't I have class with you both? I guess we don't hang out in the same group," she said twirling her pigtail.

"So.. What were you thanking us for?" Rukia asked again. Rukia found the girl a tad bit weird taking pictures of them kissing.

"Oh yes! Sorry about that! I didn't mean to invade." she said embarrassingly.

"Well you see this camera here is for taking pictures, of course. I'm taking photography this year and one of my assignments was to take pictures of a certain topic. Mine was love so I go around taking pictures of couples I see. By the way you two were the best so far," she explained joyfully.

"That makes sense," Ichigo said.

"Well I gotta run! I'll print this photo out for you by Monday."

Ichigo and Rukia slowly waved goodbye to Melissa.

"She's weird," Ichigo stated.

"I'd say. Where are we going to go?"

"Follow me," he said pulling her to a booth.

"Two vanilla ice cream cones, please."

He handed over the lady some change he had in his khaki shorts. He grabbed the two cones and placed one in Rukia's hand.

"Enjoy!" he said smiling.

"N-no you didn't have to, I have money stupid!"

"Remember I have to buy you everything?"

"That was when we were pretending!"

"Doesn't that still apply to the non-pretend dating rules?"

By now she knew he won the argument, she sighed and smirked.

"Thanks anyway," she shook her head walking to the nearby bench.

He smirked gracefully before eating his ice cream.

"Want to go play a few games after we're done? I'll win you a great big teddy bear!"

"N-no you don't hav-

"I said I'll win you a teddy bear," he repeated in a playful low tone.

"Alright then," she said rolling her eyes.

He finished his last bite and wrapped his arms around her waist taking in her scent. He had a good feeling today was going to be good.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you don't know this is part one! So I'll post part two on Sunday because I'm too lazy to write a long one (you know me). For once I actually liked this chapter until I reached the end I started feeling uneasy about what I was writing, THE END SUCKS I KNOW filler chapter before I make a bombing idea of coolness. That's okay though. Keep me motivated by reviewing! Only takes 3 seconds also favourite and follow it!**

**I HAVE MAJOR TYPOS IN THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE SPELLCHECK MESSED IT UP, IF YOU SEE ANY TELL ME! Sorry caps!**


	14. Chapter 14: Karakura Park Festival: P2

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

**A/N: I don't know what to say but the word WOW. I miss you all… are any of you old readers reading this? Time flies by so fast... I can't believe that it has been 4 years since I updated… it felt like I wrote this yesterday. But holy shit I cannot get over how fast 4 years went by, so readers, make the most out of your life and do what makes you happy because before you know it, you'll grow old and die. Thinking about that really scares me. I read back a little and saw that I was complaining about entering grade 9 but this year I'm in grade 12 and I'll be graduating to university. When I started this story, I was 13 which is FREAKING INSANE because I felt like I created this story a few months ago... BUT NOW... I'M 17... READING BACK ON MY STORY MAKES ME CRINGE ON HOW HORRIFYING MY WRITING WAS. By the way, I'm really sorry about quitting. I put it off only because I didn't know where this story would go…but I have a plan now! By the way, I wrote this chapter 4 years ago and there were so many moments throughout those years where I'll say "Hey, I'll post this today.. oh shit it's not that good." But finally I got the courage to post this today and I didn't edit it at all. The only thing I edited was the authors note. I literally rewrote it every year. It's funny because every year I would change the sentence "I'm 14 now." then "I'm 15 now." then "I'm 16 now," but I can finally say that "I'm 17 now". Also, the reason why I didn't change the writing of this chapter is because I wanted to give you all the last taste of my 13 year old writing before I continue on with a new chapter. I recently read my reviews and you guys are so motivational and awesome! Like I literally love all of you! I had to continue because I love responding to your feedback! I doubt that the people from 4 years ago will be reading this and they've probably grew up and found other hobbies other than reading fanfic. But I'm here to accept new readers to my story. I don't know if anyone will read this note, but if you're reading this, there's a 95% chance that you're new, so welcome! To let me know that you've read this, please include "Long A/N read" in your review, it would make my day to know that people care! My author's notes were so embarrassing back then and they still are now. I guess it's just apart of me.**

**My goal for this chapter is to hit 200 reviews! It would mean a lot for my return! (:**

**Chapter 14: Karakura Park Festival: Part 2**

Ichigo and Rukia stood upon a small booth staring at every aspect of it. The planks that framed the stall had left over paint scattered across the dull wood. The booth looked old yet people still come to play like it's the newest thing in town. Rukia scanned over the prizes that hung above like bananas. Her eyes began to widen and gleam like stars as her gaze fixed on the enormous pink fluffy bunny staring down at her. Pedestrians walked by pointing at the particular toy begging their parents to win it for them. Ichigo looked down at Rukia's smiling face. He could obviously tell what she really wanted. He curved up a small smile and crossed his arms looking up at the dangling toy.

"So, I see you're eyeing that bunny up there huh?" The aviators that were sitting on his nose bridge had been removed by his hand and stuffed in his pockets. He stepped up beside her and waited for her answer. Her change in face to the question was priceless.

A wave of heat overwhelmed her body. He was close to her. It was embarrassing the fact that he teasingly asked her that out loud with all the people around. Her cheeks heated up at the thought of him making fun of her all day because of her obsession with cute animals. Rukia's emotions gave mixed looks to him; it showed what she was exactly thinking.

"No! Well- maybe- so what?" she asked a little loudly crossing her arms. Cold wind blew by making her shiver in the heat as she looked up at his reaction to her outburst.

His eyes gazed down at her and bit his lip keeping himself from chuckling at her face. He studied her scowling embarrassed face. Since she was already mad he wanted to playfully joke around with her.

"Do you want it?" he asked slyly placing his hand on her head.

"Of course I do!" she batted his hand away quickly. She stepped back away from him to keep distance. She did not like him teasing her, especially in public.

"Well you have to do something for me if you want me to win it for you!" he said smirking in a teasing way while squeezing her hand.

"I will not do anything for you! Plus I can win one myself!" she let go of his hand and turned around while crossing her arms. Her face is already heated up and she's trying to stay relaxed as much as she could. Who does he think he is? I won't let him do this to me. I hate the fact that he could make me feel weak.

"Why not?" his teeth couldn't bear holding onto his lip any longer so he let out a light smile.

"Stop being immature, just win it for me!"

"Me? I'm immature? Coming from a grown girl who wants a big fluffy bunny." He said sarcastically.

"What? You! no-

He interrupted her blabbering by chuckling loudly. She was cute when she's flustered. He thought it was really amusing.

"I'm only kidding; of course I'll win it for you." He smiled pulling her in for a squishy hug. The warmth of his body made her tense muscles relax and a small smile tugged up her lips.

Her eyes then soften and she started laughing along with him. If she catches him teasing her again he'll get it for sure next time.

Ichigo let go of her and walked up to the old booth. He paid the old man and the man handed him two balls to knock down the 3 blocks that's stacked onto a thin pole. Ichigo turned around and looked at Rukia. Her rather large eyes showed hope and trust. He could tell she wanted that stupid stuffed bunny desperately. Even if he didn't win, at least he did it for the heck of it. He felt even more determined because he loved challenges.

"Watch and learn," he said to her looking superior.

"Now don't be too cocky," Rukia shook her head giggling.

Ichigo eyed the three blocks. It stood stacked on each other waiting to be knocked down by a lucky one. He closed one eye and used the other to identify the target. His eye focused on the top block. Maybe he should knock the first one over. It didn't really matter as long as he won. Ichigo put his hand in position and got ready to throw. He bit his lip and launched his hand back and threw as hard as he could. His muscles slowly relaxed and he stood in his relaxed position watching the ball hit the top block.

'_Just two more to knock down and it'll be all good'_ he smirked

He turned around and glanced over at Rukias hopeful face. She smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

He had to get the two blocks this time. If he misses it would make him so disappointed he can't even explain it. Finally he snatched up the second ball and eyed the target. He swung his arm back and released the ball with impact. It went flying towards the blocks knocking both onto the ground.

Rukia's eyes were widened and her jaw dropped down. She looked at Ichigo in surprise and launched herself at him squealing with joy wrapping her legs around his torso.

"You actually did it!" She exclaimed happily tightening her grip around him.

"I told you so." he said shaking his head smiling. He couldn't believe it. The feeling of victory made him feel a million times better. With Rukia happy, it made him happy too.

Rukia hopped down from Ichigo and skipped up to the booth. The old man brought down the bunny and handed it to Rukia; she gave it a big squishy hug. Rukia was extremely glad Ichigo could do it, she knew it. She looked down at the pink bunnies black marble eyes and smiled.

"Are you that young man's girlfriend?" a sudden voice peeped into her joyful moment.

Rukia looked around her confused with who asked her that question. She turned around and saw the old man at the booth staring straight at her.

"Who me?" she asked looking up at him. The man stood there with a questioning face.

"Yeah you," he said chuckling. The wrinkles on his face creased as he smiled. He was indeed old, around eighty years old. He wore an old dress shirt with a tie. His gray hair is pulled back with gel and his hands rested together behind his back.

"Yeah, I'm his girlfriend." She said kindly.

"You seem like a lucky girl to have a boyfriend like that, winning something for you. He's a champ."

"I guess so, but it was part of a deal that he had to at least get me something." she giggled slightly.

"I see, but it's still nice to have someone very kind like that. Before I ever worked here I had a wife, she passed away last year. We used to come to this festival every year every when we were younger. I remembered the look on her face when I won something for her every time. It reminded me of you and that young boy." He said smiling.

"Oh, I see. She must be beautiful." She whispered with a smile.

Rukia didn't know what to say to him.. She felt awkwardly uncomfortable. His eyes were still looking at her with his kind smile. She stared back waited for his response.

"She is," he said looking up at the blue sky with the bright sun glaring down on him.

"Well… nice to meet you sir." She bowed slightly in a respectful way.

"I have to go now," Rukia backed up slowly and gave a small awkward wave.

"Wait, one thing."

She turned around and looked at him confusingly.

"I hope you have a good and healthy relationship. He gave a slight bow and nodded his head giving her the message of a goodbye.

"Thanks." Rukia began to walk away to search for Ichigo. The old man talked to her for a minute and the next minute Ichigo is off wandering places without her. She wondered why he left her so quickly. She walked down a path and spotted him standing dumbfounded.

The thought of her and Ichigo dating made her feel uneasy. It was all too quick from that night they kissed- she didn't know what to think of it. Ichigo is an all-around handsome guy but their differences make them unlikely to last long. Though you know what they say, opposites attract. Not in this situation.

She let out a heavy sigh as her little form approached behind the tall orange haired man; she felt a unbalanced feeling washing though the body before she spoke up. He instantly turned round and bumped into her not realizing she was there.

"RUKIA!" he exclaimed over excitedly. "There you are.. For a second I thought I lost you. I was standing here scratching my head while looking around for the longest time, where were you?" he bent over to look down at her face. Her muscles tensed.

"I… I was still at the booth talking to the old man." A light smile curved at the side of her mouth.

Rukia seemed uncomfortable. There was something about her that gave him that impression, he had no idea. He sighed and fixed up a smile.

"As long as you're here, then that's good." He patted her head.

Rukia clutched onto his big hand and began walking. A bright and happy girl caught her eye and she fixed her eyes onto it from afar. It was the same girl they saw earlier, Melissa. Yet again, the girl was still strolling around with her expensive camera. The blonde haired girl looked lost and confused, something felt wrong. Melissa looked around the festival like she was upset about something. Melissa's aura felt almost strange. The unusual outburst she had earlier was different, something might've happened. Rukia thought nothing of it and began to continue with her walk gripping onto Ichigo's hand heading towards the rides.

Melissa's blue eyes gazed at Ichigo and Rukia. She fixed her glasses and glared at the two walking. Her eyes were burning holes through them as they laughed and held hands. A twist of jealousy stabbed through her stomach like pins and needles. The grip of her hand she put on her camera tensed up as her mind swelled with thoughts. Truthfully she never liked Rukia, that girl made her blood boil. Although she knew that they don't know each other well, something made her dislike her to the point where she'd blow up. Not only that, Rukia is dating the guy she wants. Who does this girl think she is? It's like that girl thinks she runs this place. Melissa wanted Ichigo badly ever since she came from America. That boy was intelligent and charming. She wanted it all. With Rukia in the way, how could she? By the time she made it over to the snack booth she was furious clutching her cash extremely hard. What if she took Orihime's offer? To team up and get rid of Rukia Kuchiki.

_**The other day…**_

Orihime pushed out the rusty school doors with her school books tucked under her toned arm. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail looking sleek and volumized. She wore a cropped white sleeveless blouse showing off her big bust with high waisted denim shorts accompanied with her tall red stilettos clicking on the pavement every step she took. Her brown eyes narrowed towards the petite blonde girl standing by the school fountain glaring holes into little Rukia Kuchicunt and her boy toy Ichigo.

Orihime smirked and walked over to the blue eyed girl.

"Hey you, Melanie right?" Orihime asked lowly.

"Well, it's actually Melissa, get it right." the girl turned around and flashed a sour look and quickly turned back to watch the couple.

"Melanie, Melissa. Same thing. Anyways I'm not here to learn your name... I see you're eyeballing Ichigo and Rukia, am I correct?" Orihime smirked narrowing her eyes.

Melissa turned around once again and gave a nasty look. "So what if I am? It's none of your business, get lost." Her blue eyes showed fierce anger.

'_She is crazy.' _Orihime thought

"What if I told you that I can help get Ichigo and Rukia apart…." Again she smirked waiting for her reaction.

The girl slowly turned around and loosen her grip on the camera and let it fall loose around her neck.

"What do you have as an offer?"

"Meet me here after school and you'll see." With that, Orihime walked away with the sound of her heels clicking against the floor.

**A/N: And there you have it people, the long awaited chapter! It seems boring, short and anti-climatic to me but hey I wrote this 4 years ago. For the next chapter, I'll be sure to make it long! I'll also make sure to update in a week and I promise I will, no slacking. I owe my old readers an update apology even though they're probably not here anymore so I owe you new readers a quick update. PLEASE REVIEW! It'll make me more motivated and I just love what you guys have to say whether it's positive or negative! Love you all! I think the author's note is longer than the story. Oops! :)**


End file.
